A Summer Romance
by seirahErinyes
Summary: COMPLETE: Summer had just started for Lelouch Lamperouge but his summer was worst than he expected it too be, because of a little Gray Witch's amusement his summer is going to be one hell of a ride with jealousy and love and humor... LuluxC.C R
1. An Invitation

**AN: **This is my very first fanfic in Code Geass! main pairing is C.C. and Lelouch!

**Summary: **Summer had just started for Lelouch Lamperouge but his summer was worst than he expected it too be, because of a little Gray Witches amusement his summer is going to be one hell of a ride with jealousy and love and humor...

**A Summer Romance?**

Code Geass

* * *

**Chapter 1: **An invitation, the start of the romance game

* * *

It was like any ordinary summer for simple Lelouch Lamperouge nothing changed in his summer routine except for some Black Knight business.

The stench of pizzas invaded his once fresh fragrant room, everything was neat yet his bed was a total mess, a green haired witch was lying on his once-own-bed-which-was-now-hogged-by-that-annoying-gray-witch, who was eating a new set of freshly ordered pepperoni pizza. Lelouch sighed at the sight.

"Hmm this Romance Novels you bought Lelouch are very interesting..." commented the witch.

Lelouch nodded. _Romance Novels..._ Those words suddenly registered in his mind. "C.C.!! What? How? When? Where did you find those?!"

"When Cheese-kun fell off the bed, I saw them lying around under your bed" she said still browsing the novel.

"Give them back! Now!" he said.

"Can't you see that I'm reading_ it_?" C.C. shot an annoyed glare at him.

"It's mine so I have the right to get it back!" Lelouch angrily shouted at C.C.

C.C. pretended that he didn't say anything and continued on reading the novel. Lelouch was very annoyed by her stubborn behavior. His summer couldn't even get worse, being stuck with an annoying green haired girl who calls herself, C.C. No, it was just the beginning of it.

Lelouch sighed again in defeat and faced the computer in front if him, then suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello, Lelouch speaking..." he picked up.

_"Lulu!"_ a familiar voice called from the phone.

"M-milly? What are you doing with Shirley's phone?" he replied to the Student council's president.

_"Well... My phone's out of battery and I'm with Shirley and the other Student Council Members... Anyway, get your butt in here!"_ she said.

"Where exactly?" he asked.

_"In the student council room! Oh and bring Nunnally and Sayoko, and someone you want to invite, were one person short! Bye!" _Milly then hanged the phone.

"Huh? Oi! Milly!" he called out. "What does she mean by someone I want to invite?" he muttered. Lelouch suddenly caught sight of a green haired girl lying on the bed. _I think she'll do... Better let Nunnally do the inviting…_

**--Student Council--**

Lelouch arrived with Nunnally, Sayoko and _that _someone he wanted to invite, C.C.

With the sight of C.C., Kallen suddenly shot up from her seat. They both made eye contact.

"What are you doing here?!" Kallen exclaimed.

_Oh Crap! I forgot that Kallen's one of the student council members..._ Lelouch said to himself.

_Great Lelouch, you totally blew your cover..._ the Pizza Girl thought as she shot a glare at Lelouch.

"Kallen! You know her?" Shirley asked. There was a hint of curiosity and jealousy in her voice.

"Chairman! Would you excuse us for a moment?" Kallen completely shoved off Shirley's question.

"Uh, yeah Sure..."

"Thank you..." Kallen Stadtfeld dashed out the room with C.C. in hand.

"Be back soon you two! The meeting is about to start!" Milly called out.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Witch?" Kallen started.

"As you can see, I was invited by a friend of mine..." she stated.

"Who? Lelouch?"

"Yes and No" she replied in annoyance.

"Huh?"

"Nunnally was the one who insisted Lelouch to invite me, and it's not like they know that I'm one of the Black Knights...No problem right?"

"What if they found _you_ out? Won't_ we _get in trouble? And Zero?"

"What about him?" C.C. raised a brow. _Is she stupid or what? I can't believe she didn't notice...Well that's a good thing..._

"I know that he's your lover, does he know about this? Are you two timing him?"

"What would you do if I did two time him?" she teased.

"Bitch, you're going to die right here and right now!" she shouted.

"You really did believe me, didn't you?" C.C. laughed.

"Haha, very funny witch!" the angered Kallen annoyingly replied.

"You really are stupid, anyway, we need to get back or they'll be suspicious..." she coldly said.

Kallen nodded and followed C.C. Back to the room.

* * *

"Alright! This is the last meeting of the student council for the summer!" the student Council president Milly Ashford said with a hint of excitement.

"I don't get it, why are you so excited about summer?" said Rivals.

"Because, the third Princess of Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia, invited us, the student council of Ashford Academy, to a fun filled Summer House near a beach in Area 11!" Milly replied.

"Eu-Euphy invited us?!" Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen exclaimed in unison. C.C. looked at the three.

"Sister Euphy invited us! That's great news!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"When did she?" asked Lelouch.

"I got this letter from father, it was sent by her" she waved a very neat envelope in the air.

"Euphemia-sama really did invite us!" Nina Einstein happily but shyly said.

"Now then, it says here that we would actually spend a month's summer there..."

"A- A Month!" Lelouch suddenly exclaimed. "T-that's!" C.C. looked at Lelouch with a you're-over-reacting-it'll-blow-your-cover-look, Lelouch found his composure again and sat down.

"Oh 'kay..." Milly said.

"Do you have plans for this month, Onii-san?" Nunnally asked him.

"Ah, no, I didn't plan anything... I was just excited..." Lelouch lied. He planned raids and invasion that month but he guess he'll have to give orders through the phone and postpone the invasions planned. He sighed in disappointment. _Things couldn't even get worse..._

"Don't worry too much;_ they'll _be able to pull _that_ off..." C.C. replied to his thoughts. The 'they'll' symbolizes the Order of the Black Knights and the 'that' symbolizes those things he planned, She hoped that he registered it in his mind.

"So, then that settles Lelouch's over reacting problem..." Rivals commented. Lelouch shot an annoyed look at Rivals.

"Shall I continue?" the student council members nodded. "It seems that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at seven"

"Hey Milly, when did you exactly receive that letter?" Rivals questioned her.

"Four days ago..."

"Oh... Okay..." _Four days..._the word registered slowly. "What?! And you're telling us to go tomorrow morning already??" He and Shirley exclaimed.

"No worries I already asked some people to pack your stuffs..." she waved her hand.

"Oh... Okay..." _Some people to pack your stuffs..._ Those words repeated in their minds. "You mean? They went through our underwear closets?!" Everyone exclaimed except for the Pizza Girl who was very amused by their conversation.

_What if they found that I have Zero's clothes in my room and worst! C.C.'s clothes are in there too!! Damn turn of events!_ Lelouch thought.

_What if they found that I have a Black Knight's costume? They'll kill me, no, worse they'll investigate me and torture me until they find out what Zero's intentions are and his location! Damn! I have to protect my beloved Zero-sama!_ Kallen's thoughts swelled up.

_Oh no! What if they found out that I have pictures of Lulu! They'll definitely make me tell all about why I like him, or worst they'll tell Lulu that I like him!!_ Shirley bit her lip.

"Oh no! My underwares are going to be touch by girls!! That's outrageous Milly!" Rivals shouted.

"Haha! And you guys actually believed me! Of course I won't invade your private properties... Anyway... It's still broad daylight, why don't we go shopping?" the president insisted.

"Sure!" Shirley replied in relief. Everyone sighed.

"Milly, that's not a very funny joke…" Rivals sighed in relief.

* * *

The group arrived at the shopping district; they split in to two, a group of girls and a group of boys.

"Alright, boys will be boys and girls will be girls… Let's meet up in this exact location! Lelouch, you're in-charge there" Milly said glaring at him.

"Uh, yeah…" he replied.

The group separated ways, it was already 11 am since the split up, and it was pass an hour.

**GIRLS (11:30 am)**

C.C. and the other student council members, including Nunnally and Sayako were strolling inside the department store.

Milly and Shirley were in their bonding session; browsing some clothes they took liking too. Nina was amusingly looking at the two and Kallen was glaring at her all this time. Shirley came to a stop and so did Milly, they both approached the quiet green haired girl.

"Um… C.C. is it?" Shirley said in curiosity.

"…" C.C. just looked at her.

"What are you exactly to Lelouch?" she boldly asked.

"His… Girl… Friend" she replied icily. Shirley was very shocked that she was sucked in a worm hole in space, which is in her imagination.

"G-girlfriend?" Milly, Shirley, Kallen and Nunnally exclaimed,

"Oh! C.C.-san that's wonderful!" Nunnally greeted.

_This conversation will be very amusing, I suppose… _C.C. thought, she had a grin in her face.

"You're kidding me right?" Shirley said. _How could Lelouch possibly fall-in-love with a witch? She surely used some kind of love potion to make him fall for her! I'm going to kill you!_

"Did I hear you wrong?" Kallen replied to the Pizza Girl's statement. _I was right! You were two timing Zero-sama!! You're going to die, right here and right now!!_

Shirley and Kallen glare madly at C.C. Milly and Nina were both feeling an uneasy aura.

"Now, Now… you guys… Why don't we ask Lelouch if _it's _true…"she said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Shirley replied to her offer. Kallen nodded in agreement too. Shirley searched her bag for her phone, alas she found it. She dialed Lelouch's number, it rang.

**BOYS (11:30 am)**

Lelouch was way bored with his friends. All they talk about was 'what would the girls look like if they wore bikinis' and 'if their body is sexy or not' a lot more play boy stuff, not like what he likes. Politics is a very good topic for him but who would talk to him? Rivals? Suzaku? No one only C.C. would he guessed.

"So Lelouch, why did you invite a girl instead of a guy? Is C.C.-san your girlfriend or something??" Rivals asked.

_No, and why would I like an immortal witch like her? She's just my co-pilot in Gawain, nothing more… Well… she's kinda cute when she's sleeping… What the heck am I thinking?_ Lelouch thought. Suddenly Lelouch's phone rang. He opened it and saw Shirley's name flashing on its screen.

"_Lulu!" _ Shirley's voice came out.

"Oh, Shirley what is it?" he asked.

"Is that Shirley?" asked Rivals and Suzaku. Lelouch nodded. "Oh…"

"_Lulu! We have a question to ask you!"_

"uhuh… What is it?" he replied.

"_Is it true that C.C.-san is __**your **__Girlfriend!!"_ Milly and Shirley shouted through the phone.

"G-girlfriend?" _What is that witch up too? Should I play along?_ He asked himself.

"_Give me the phone" C.C._'s voice came through the phone. She snatched the phone away from Shirley's hands. _"HEY!" _Shirley growled at the background.

"C.C.? What are you up to now?" he said.

"_Hi, darling, are you having fun today?" _C.C. greeted from the phone. _"Just play along…" _C.C. whispered loud enough for Lelouch to hear but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"You're going overboard, C.C. I'll have to talk to you later!" he growled silently.

"_Oh… is my darling mad?" _C.C.'s cuddly talk had just started.

_This is getting annoying…_Lelouch thought.

"Oh… not really… I just missed you so much… I return the question, are you having fun today, cupcake??" Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch! When did you learn those gross words?!" Rivals squealed. "C.C-san's really your Girlfriend? Why'd you leave us behind?!"

Lelouch sighed.

"_I can't believe they bought it…" _C.C. said through the phone laughing. _"I'm giving, Shirley her phone back, bye-bye darling… mwuah…"_ she said in amusement.

"Bye." Lelouch bid goodbye to the witch, his stomach's curling up because of grossness but then gain he liked it when she called him 'darling'. He shrugged. The phone went 'beep'.

**GIRLS**

"I can't believe this!!" Shirley and Kallen growled. Milly just laughed in amusement.

"You're dying right here and right now bitch…" both Kallen and Shirley glared at her. C.C. wasn't afraid of their glares, in fact she finds it very amusing, and the game of romance had just started without them even knowing.

"Calm down you guys, it's Lelouch's choice and his happy with her, so don't make this any worst…" Milly said. Shirley sighed and nodded and followed Milly. Everyone followed the President to the swimsuit store.

**BOYS**

"Lelouch! How could you!?" Rivals cried. Lelouch just sighed. _Thing's couldn't get any worst._ He thought.

* * *

That afternoon everyone met up at the exact place, the girls already had plenty of shopping bags in hand, swimsuits, hats, dresses, and more. They boys only got two shopping bags in hand, swimsuits, sun blocks, beach shorts and t-shirts. They were half ready except for packing their clothes.

It was lunch time and everyone ordered their food, as usually C.C. would buy a box of Pepperoni Pizzas and a glass of chocolate shake. Junk foods as always.

"It's weird that you're not getting fat with those things you eat…" Lelouch commented. C.C. looked at him with a that-was-so-rude-of-you-to-call-me-fat-in-front-of-these-people.

"I have good metabolism… Don't sweat it _darling_…" she teased. Lelouch placed his arms behind her, as if looking like he's hugging her with one arm.

_She is really getting on my nerves… _Kallen thought.

"So…. When did both of you started dating?" Milly asked as she took a sip from her strawberry shake.

"Just a month ago…" Lelouch replied coolly. He took a sip on his chocolate shake which was also C.C.'s, well actually C.C. already finished hers but was feeling a little more thirsty so she drank from it too, which annoyed Lelouch but he has to keep his cool.

"How far have you gone?" Rivals followed.

Lelouch almost choked at the question.

"Kissing? Or maybe even _that_?_" _Rivals slyly questioned. C.C. looked seriously at Lelouch.

"no… not _that _, only hugging and holding hands… I guess" he replied.

"You guess? Isn't it that you're doing indirect kisses right now?" Milly shot back. Lelouch looked at C.C. who was drinking from his shake. _Witch…_

"This doesn't count as a kiss…" C.C. icily replied. Lelouch sighed. The day wasn't getting anymore worst than it is now, the sun was setting and it was getting dark, everyone, went to their respective homes to pack for tomorrow's trip, a new set of challenges were just up ahead of them.

* * *

**AN: R&R … thanks for reading! **


	2. The Summer House

**Summary: **Summer had just started for Lelouch Lamperouge but his summer was worst than he expected it too be, because of a little Gray Witches amusement his summer is going to be one hell of a ride with jealousy and love and humor...

**A Summer Romance?**

Code Geass

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The summer house, a Pizza disaster

* * *

Lelouch woke up earlier than expected; he was again sleeping on the floor because of a certain green headed girl. C.C. was still soundly asleep, Cheese-kun in her embrace, she really did look cute when she's asleep.

It was only 5:30 in the morning and he has nothing to do since he already packed his and C.C. clothes into separate bags. Lelouch sighed at yesterday's events, he can't believe that he'll keep acting as her boyfriend until the end of this trip, or maybe they could pull off a show that they had already broken up, and well that could work.

Lelouch sat at the edge of his bed, gazing at C.C.'s sleeping form. His heart beats faster which didn't happen often or plainly never, just recently. His hands started approaching the strand of hair that covered half her face, he brushed it off. C.C. slightly winced. Lelouch withdrew his hand and sighed. The black price took a deep breath.

"Oi! C.C. wake up!" he shook her lightly.

"5 more minutes, Lelouch" she muttered and threw Cheese-kun at his face. Lelouch sighed in defeat. He tried to wake her up once again but the same thing happened, Lelouch growled angrily at her actions, he sighed. He grabbed his towel and dashed towards the bathroom to get ready for their departure.

Fifteen minutes later Lelouch got out from the bathroom, he looked over the bed only to see that C.C. was still sleeping soundly.

Lelouch headed towards his dresser and grabbed his underwear, pants and a plain light blue T-shirt. He was just about to finish zipping and buttoning his pants when C.C. suddenly woke up; it was already 6 in the morning. C.C. yawned rather cutely. Lelouch couldn't help blush.

"Why are you naked? Have you already forgotten that I'm a woman?" C.C. said with a grin pasted on her face.

"I'm not naked-naked, just half-naked..."

"What's the difference?" asked she. Lelouch shrugged.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry..." Lelouch reminded the Pizza Girl.

C.C. looked at him; it seems that she's attempting something, something she'll find very amusing to play with. C.C. raised her arms; her shirt in hand attempting to remove it, she successfully stripped her clothes off and threw them on the floor. Lelouch was still looking at that direction before it registered in his mind that C.C. was naked-naked, Lelouch blushed. It was the first time Lelouch blushed at the sight of C.C.'s pale body.

"W-what are you doing C.C.?!" Lelouch exclaimed at the sight, his eyes were much attached to her creamy breast and skin though.

"Very amusing, I thought you're a butt and limbs type, rather than a breast type ..." C.C laughed. Lelouch shook his head as grabbed his towel and threw it to C.C. "Get in the bathroom!! Now!"

"Aw, is innocent Lelouch angry?" the Gray Witch teased.

"That's it! I'm confiscating my credit card from you! No more PIZZA HUT!" he growled.

C.C. shoved off his warning and proceeded silently to the bathroom.

_What am I going to do with this perverted witch?!_ Lelouch thought.

"You're the perverted one, Lelouch Lamperouge!" C.C. shouted from the bathroom.

"Don't read my mind damn it!" he growled.

* * *

**7:30 am (Meeting Place)**

C.C. and Lelouch were running to the meeting place. They both came to a stop at the sight of Euphy and the others.

"It's your fault that we ended up 30 minutes late!" Lelouch scolded C.C. while catching his breath.

"We wouldn't be late if you had packed Cheese-kun a little earlier than staring!" C.C. shot back. Lelouch blushed.

"Onii-san, you're being hard on C.C.-san" Nunnally butted in their argument.

"Sorry, Nunnally..." he replied as he patted Nunnally's head.

"Lelouch!" Euphy exclaimed and greeted her half-brother with a hug.

"Euphemia..."Lelouch greeted back.

"Alright! Now that we're complete let's board the plane!" Euphy said. The plane flight isn't that long and it isn't that short. They arrived at the landing point after one and a half hours.

* * *

One by one they un-board the plane, their bags in hand.

"I can't believe it! We're here!!" Rivals exclaimed. The sight of a newly furnished summer house came into sight. Rivals ran towards it with excitement. Milly on the other hand was very annoyed by Rivals actions; she caught Rivals by the collar of his shirt making him stumble backwards.

"Ouch Milly! Why did you do that?" Rivals complained.

"Boys should carry the ladies luggage! Not boys should go ahead of the girls!" she shouted.

"Aw…" Rivals groaned.

"That doesn't exclude you two! Lelouch! Suzaku!" Lelouch and Suzaku felt a dark aura being given off by Milly.

"S-Sure, Chairman…" both replied.

"What about Arthur? He's a guy!" Rivals said.

"Do you think a cat can carry these luggages??" Milly angrily asked Rivals. "No?" Rivals nodded in agreement, he couldn't bare another chance to taste Milly's wrath.

"Milly's like the dreaded witch queen…" Rivals whispered to Lelouch and Suzaku.

"I heard that!" Milly shouted from the distance.

_I can't believe that I'm being slaved by her…_ Rivals thought.

"Don't worry Rivals! I'll make sure that you'll be my slave!" Milly commented.

"Did she just read my mind?" he said to the two guys, Lelouch and Suzaku just sweat-dropped, _He's going nuts…_ thought Suzaku and Lelouch. "This is the worst!" Rivals shouted.

* * *

The group arrived at the summer house, they were greeted by five maid, two butler, two life guards, four ranchers and the driver.

"This isn't what I quite expected it to be…" Shirley commented to Euphy.

"Me either… Sister Cornelia organized this Summer Island…" Euphy replied to Shirley's statement.

"Oh…"

"The maids will now show you to your respective rooms…" Euphy insisted.

"Wait, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, why don't we organize the room assignment ourselves?" Milly asked.

"Just call me Euphy, Milly… It's quite long and embarrassing…" she commented.

"A-alright, E-Euphy…" Milly said.

"So what about these room assignments Milly?" she asked.

"I have ten Popsicle sticks with five letters; A, B, C, D and E engraved in it; we will use these to find our room partners…" she showed them the sticks and then enclosed the lower part in her palm.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Euphy exclaimed.

"And then?" Lelouch started.

"There is a fifty percent chance that there would be a boy-girl pairing, that's a very lucky couple…" Milly looked at Shirley and then gazed at Lelouch without him noticing. "Now everyone pick your sticks…"

_I wish I get to pair up with Lelouch…_Shirley thought.

_I hope I don't get paired up with that Pizza Girl… _Lelouch thought.

Everyone except Sayoko picked their own sticks… A few moments later.

"Now, everyone show their sticks!" Milly commanded. "Okay who has the letter A?"

"I do…" Euphy said.

"I too" Suzaku replied.

"Okay the first couple is Euphy and Suzaku!" Milly happily exclaimed.

"W-what?!" Euphy and Suzaku nervously shouted and their face tinted with red.

"Ooh… looks who's blushing!" Rivals teased.

"Okay… who has letter B?" asked Milly once more.

"I have it" Kallen said.

"M-me too…" Nina replied.

"It's nice to have you as a room partner… K-Kallen-san…" Nina said to her.

"Um… yeah"_ Oh great, now I can't give that C.C.-witch- some beating… Argh!_

"Next is the letter C!" Milly said. "Oh… I have the letter C" she said.

"D-don't tell me… I have you as my partner!!" Rivals screeched.

"I did say that you'll be my slave right, Rivals?" Milly said with a grin pasted on her face.

"Aw… Lelouch! Save me!!" he cried to Lelouch.

"Alright… the last two pairs… there are only four left Nunnally, C.C., Lelouch and Shirley… I guess the girls will be fighting for Lelouch…" Milly Ashford announced to the group.

"Letter D?"

"I-I have it…" Shirley said nervously. _Please be Lelouch… please be Lelouch… _She closed her eyes praying.

"Oh!" Lelouch's voice came. "Nunnally has it…" Shirley opened her eyes.

"Eh? Nunnally?" Shirley's voice was cracking; she was very disappointed that she's paired up with Nunnally. _My love life is getting worst…_

"Ooh, that means, Lelouch, you'll be paired with_ your_ girlfriend…" the chairman of the group said.

"I'm so lucky! D-a-r-l-i-n-g" C.C. teased.

_Oh great… I didn't wish for this to happen… _ Lelouch thought.

"Now that we have room assignments, we only have to use five rooms…" Euphy said. "Sheila-san, can you prepare five rooms for two people?" she asked the maid nearest to her.

"Yes, My Lord…" she bowed and left.

"Oh, and please place the letters A, B, C, D, and E on the doors so everyone would know where their rooms are…"

"Yes, My Lord" she bowed again and left.

"Now that that's over, does anyone like to have lunch?" Euphy asked. Everyone nodded, Euphy led the group to a dining hall, and a table was filled with different gourmet dishes and wines and juices. Fruits are also located at the center. "Eat anything you like and anything you please, just ask the maids." Everyone nodded.

C.C. looked over the table, she saw many delicious foods but her favorite meal wasn't there, Pizza.

"There's no Pizza?" she approached Euphy.

"No, I guess… do you want one?" she asked. C.C. mindlessly nodded, Euphy called out the chef.

"Please create one Pepperoni, one Hawaiian, and one Cheesy crust Pizzas for my guest…"

"It would take 30 minutes to create it, would your guest wait?" the chef look at C.C., Euphy looked at her too.

"Sure…" she said coolly. The chef bowed and headed back to the kitchen to fill C.C. request. Lelouch came up to her.

"There's so many food here, why did you still ordered Pizzas?" Lelouch questioned.

"It's not your business…" she coldly replied.

"Forget that I asked"

"Gladly, and already forgotten…"

* * *

C.C. sat watching the others eat, she wanted Pizzas so badly now, it seems like forever waiting for just only thirty minutes. _Why are the Pizzas taking so long?_ She thought.

"Here are the Pizzas ordered My Lord…" the chef came out with two plates of pizzas in hand. He was walking slowly so not to ruin the Pizzas but suddenly a cat dashed in front of the chef, Arthur was chasing something. The chef stumbled backwards making the other one holding another plate of Pizza stumble; the two plates of Pizzas were splattered in the chef's face. C.C.'s mouth hanged open at the scene. The last one, well, it came flying towards the wall. The dining hall was a mess.

"My… Pizzas" she muttered in defeat. "No."

_Good for you witch!!_ Kallen laughed at her thoughts.

"My perfectly made Pizzas, ruined!! Because of a cat!" The chef cried as he was escorted back to the kitchen. C.C. felt the sorrow of the chef, C.C. suddenly had teary eyes.

"C.C.-san, are you crying?" Euphy asked the Pizza lover. C.C. looked at Euphy and placed the plate she was holding quietly at the table. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the hallway up to the stairs quietly.

"Poor C.C.-san" Nunnally said.

"Don't worry about her… she'll recover quickly…" Lelouch assured Nunnally.

"Lelouch, is Pizza C.C.-san's favorite dish?" Rivals asked. Lelouch nodded.

"She'll do anything for Pizzas…" Lelouch sighed in defeat. "I better go talk to her, Excuse me…" Lelouch insisted.

"Oh! Before you go, we'll have a volleyball game after this meal at the beach, go straight there, 'kay?'" the chairman said. Lelouch just nodded.

"Oh, by the way Euphy, can Pizza hut deliveries fly over here?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't think so; I'll just ask the chef for new sets of Pizzas…" Euphy smiled.

"Sure, thanks…" he smiled back.

The black prince followed C.C. up to the stairs and to their room.

* * *

**THE ROOM**

"I can't believe that a cat could ruin three pizzas at once!!" C.C. angrily shouted. "This is really crazy!" she shouted.

"I know, but you know that Pizzas are the only thing that can satisfy my desires right?" there was a moment of silence.

"And why, why would they bring that stupid cat? It doesn't have a passport or so… It can't even carry a luggage of clothes"

"Yes, I do have a passport, Lelouch got that ready…"

"No, no one would bother to do so…" C.C. said.

Just outside the room, Lelouch was standing in front of the door, he was just about to knock when she heard C.C. talking to herself.

_She's gone nuts…_ Lelouch thought.

He opened the door only to find that C.C. was lying comfortably on one bed, and the only bed in the room. Lelouch mouth hanged opened.

_Am I in the right room?? Why is it that there's only one bed??_ He thought.

"Why is there only one_ huge_ bed?" Lelouch asked Pizza Girl.

"How should I know, it was like this when I entered!" she shouted, she's still frustrated by the pizza incident. Lelouch shook his head.

"Putting that aside… you're over reacting because of Pizzas! You're already going nuts because of hunger, you should eat..."

"I'm not going nuts…"

"Then what do you call the 'talking to yourself' part?"

"I wasn't talking to myself…"

"Then to who?" he asked as he raised a brow.

"None of your business…" she coldly replied.

A knock came through the door, Lelouch opened the door only to see that there was a butler rolling a cart of trays and plates.

"The Pizzas the you requested, My Lord…" he said as he opened five trays of different flavored Pizzas. _Euphy over did it…_ he thought.

"Do I smell Pizzas?" C.C. called from the bed.

"Thank you, you may go…" Lelouch said to the butler.

"Yes, My Lord" he said as he bowed and then left. Lelouch rolled the cart in towards C.C.

"Now, who is it that you were talking too?" he asked again.

"It's none of your business…" Just about when C.C. was about to dig in, Lelouch rolled the cart out of her way.

"Hey!"

"Tell me who!"

"Even if I tell you won't understand it…" she stood up and walked towards Lelouch. She pushed him making him fall out of balance, and rolled the cart away from him. She took a slice of pepperoni Pizza and took a bite.

"Umm… this taste good…" she commented.

"Witch! Why'd you push me?!" Lelouch shouted as if demanding for an answer.

Well the Pizza incident was now solved, but what about the love conflicts? Lelouch sighed. He was staring at C.C. his heart beats faster when he saw her cute Pizza loving face. It was really priceless for a moment. Lelouch began to chuckle then the chuckle became a laugh.

"what are you laughing about?" C.C. asked, cheese still dropping from her Pizza. Lelouch stood up and approached her, he grabbed her wrist, the one that was holding the pizza, his face went closer and closer, just as C.C. thought that he would kiss her. He directed his attention to the Pizza in her hand and took a bite in it. It was just plainly teasing her.

"Hey! Get your own Lelouch Lamperouge!" she scolded, Lelouch just laughed at her cute annoyed face. _Her face is really priceless…_ he thought. Summer was just beginning for him, and the worst that he thought might end up to be the best.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for those who review and those who read this story!! Drop some reviews please **

**reaper-penguin**- thanks for the review, about those angles… I hope I could keep that up. I hope to hear from you again!

**Tpolich-** I was thinking about how to make their relationship a little more complicated... Well thanks for the review!

**GenMcvile- **thanks... for reading!

**Chaos Wielder-** hope you liked this chapter too!

**KiKi Hayashi- **thanks for the reminder...it really helped, I hope I get it right now...

**Randmo Viewer- **thanks for the compliment, I hope you still stay tuned in ... Hope you liked this chapter too!


	3. The Beach

**A Summer Romance?**

Code Geass

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Beach, A volley game

* * *

"Milly, can you please let me have some fun now?" Rivals pleaded. Rivals continued on rubbing tanning oil on Milly's back.

"I'm not done with you yet, Rivals..." Milly said with a very unsatisfied tone. "Now! Put your back into it!" she scolded.

"Y-Yes!" he replied to his master.

From a distance, Kallen, Shirley, Euphy and Suzaku were watching the two.

"Poor Rivals..." Suzaku commented.

"Poor Milly, she's being touched by Rivals..." Euphy said.

"Why are you worried about Milly?" Suzaku questioned Euphemia's statement.

"I don't know really, I think she's the one suffering, you know... A boy as a roommate... It's kinda hard at our age..."

"What are you pointing at?" Suzaku gave her a questioned look.

"Oh... Well... The usual..." Euphemia Li Britannia rolled her eyes teasingly.

_I guess Euphemia-sama is right... Boys have raging hormones... What will happen if Lelouch was my roommate...?_ Shirley thought and started to day dream about the things that might happen at night between her and Lelouch.

_Shirley's Day dream:_

_"Don't you think that it's getting hot here, Shirley?" Lelouch seductively asked. Lelouch took of his shirt, the moonlight showed his well built body, his sweat sparkling due to the light._

_"Ooh... Lulu..." she called back seductively, Lelouch started to approach her, a little more and their lips would have met._

"Um... Shirley? Are you alright?" Euphy asked. Shirley wasn't out of her daydreaming session just yet. Kallen thought of something, she drew water from the sea and poured some on Shirley, the cold water made Shirley's spine tingle.

"Ooh... Huh?" she asked.

"So, what were you day dreaming about?" Kallen asked. Shirley suddenly blushed as she reminisced her dream.

"I... N-Nothing really..." she muttered.

"You're acting very strange lately..." Suzaku commented.

"I'm not acting strange! J-just confused..." denied she.

"Confused about what?" the pink headed girl asked the orange headed one.

"Just forget about it..." she said. The other three nodded and walked away from the sea, Shirley followed in deep thought. _H-How could I be thinking of Lelouch like a pervert? He already has a Girlfriend... But that witch she just annoys me... I can't help it! My heart beats fast when I see him, I like him! I like everything about him, but that bitch suddenly shows up! And she's Lelouch's girlfriend only about a month dating?! She really did use some kind of spell to lure him to her clutches..._ Shirley was really getting frustrated by the turn of events, about Lelouch and about C.C. and mainly about her jealousy-which she denies.

* * *

"C.C.! Are you done yet? It's already been 15 minutes since you entered the bathroom! Everyone's waiting!" Lelouch knocked on the bathroom door.

"..." No reply came out.

"Oi! C.C.!" he banged the door again.

"Can't you see? I'm having problems?!" C.C. shouted from the inside.

"No... I can't?" he replied rather annoyingly. C.C. suddenly opened the bathroom door and came out, wearing a white one piece swimsuit; it was revealing her curves and some of her stomach except the middle aisle where the belly-button is located. Her scar on her left breast was very well hidden too. Her pale white skin didn't look paler but rather a little rosy and her long green hair dangled down her back. For Lelouch she looked simply 'hot'. Lelouch looked at her for at least three to five minutes until it registered in his mind that she was already out of the bathroom.

"..." C.C. didn't make a comment but she simply passed by Lelouch and grabbed a bathrobe. She opened the door leading to the hallway.

"Aren't you coming?" she plainly asked. Lelouch shrugged but then followed C.C. out of the room.

* * *

The sun was giving off so much heat that Rivals could actually collapse, well the sun wasn't just the reason; Milly was out giving him sets of orders. Some example given is:

"Get me some strawberry milk shake!" she commanded. Then after he would come back.

"It's too sweet! Get me a chocolate smoothie! Don't make it to sweet!" she ordered Rivals like a dog, well it's an over exaggerating description of Rivals' suffering.

When C.C. and Lelouch came into the picture, Kallen and Shirley's blood started boiling at the sight of C.C.

"Sorry for the wait..." Lelouch apologized to the group. C.C. didn't make a comment but simply walked towards the salty sea.

Lelouch followed her with his eyes. _Where is that girl going?_ He asked himself. He was just about to follow the green headed girl but was stopped by Shirley-who clung to his arm- and dragged him towards the others. He couldn't struggle because he thought that he might hurt Shirley, physically. Lelouch just sighed but his eyes still followed the so-called 'gray witch'.

C.C. stared at the vast sea, listening to the cry of the winds and the crash of the waves. She felt like it was a familiar feeling. Have she done this before? C.C. sighed. _Maybe I have already forgotten this feeling... _The wind passed through her, it touched her skin and it danced with her hair. The water slowly made its way to her feet, C.C. felt a tingle because of its coldness, but soon the water started trickling pass her feet and back to its massive body.

"C.C.-san... Aren't you going to play with the others?" a soft voice came from behind. She looked behind her only to see Nunnally strolling in place beside her.

"I guess I could play..." she quietly replied.

"I wish that you would win C.C.-san..." she happily said.

"Of course... I will try to win because you said so..."she replied to Nunnally with a smile. She felt sorry for this girl but she knew she was strong and that she should not look down on her. C.C. touched Nunnally's hands and gave it a light squeeze. C.C. sighed as she looked longingly at the vast sea once more.

* * *

"Lelouch! Can you ask C.C.-san if she wouldn't bother to play volleyball with us? We're going to play a four on four volley match" Milly called about.

Lelouch had no choice but to follow Milly, he walked towards C.C.'s direction only to see that she and Nunnally were heading back, Lelouch ran towards them.

"Onii-san!" Nunnally happily exclaimed.

"Are you having fun Nunnally?" he asked.

"Yes, Of course, C.C.-san kept me company..." she smiled.

"Is that so?" He glance at C.C. for a quick second and then back at Nunnally. "By the way... C.C. come play with us..."

"Why should I?" she icily replied.

"I thought you're going to play C.C.-san, I was really looking forward to it too..." Nunnally said in disappointment. C.C. looked over the crippled child, she sadly smiled. Lelouch looked at her with curiosity. _What is she thinking? Why did she smile sadly?_

"I'm not smiling sadly, but I was a little bit unsure..." she suddenly comments at his thought.

"You, unsure?" he chuckled, a witch unsure about what? She can over look the situations in the future so why now? That was kinda weird, but then again sometimes Oracles are unsure about their readings.

"I'm unsure about, this game we're playing..." she said.

"Volleyball?" Lelouch raised a brow as if attempting to laugh at her.

"No" she glared at him.

"Huh?"

"This game we... no, I started..." she corrected the pronoun used. The gray witch looked up to the blue sky. This game of playing with one's feelings, it felt fun at the beginning but why is she feeling that everyone was drastically changing around her, and even Lelouch, well she really wanted Lelouch to be her lover but in a kind that is true to his feelings.

"Oi!?" he called to her; she just looked at him for a brief moment and then smiled. Lelouch started thinking that there was something wrong with C.C. and he also felt that something is changing with in him but 'what?' and 'why?' Lelouch sighed again.

* * *

Back at the group, the court for the volley game had been set up, Nina insisted to be the referee. Due to lack of players, Kallen insisted that she should play, well everyone was worried because they knee that she was sickly but she insisted, everyone settled down the problem.

Lelouch Lamperouge and the one that calls herself 'C.C.' joined the group.

"We just decided what the price the winning group would get..." Shirley relayed the message to the two.

"Oh? What is it?" Lamperouge Lelouch asked. Milly suddenly moved closer to the small group.

"The losing group will be the winning group's servant for this week! It means that anything the winning group wants the losers will follow it with no complains or whatsoever..." Milly said with a confidence.

"W-what?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "That's crazy Milly!"

Lelouch glanced at Shirley who suddenly blushed at the sight of Lelouch.

* * *

"O-okay we'll use t-these sticks again to d-determine who p-plays with who..." Nina said as she started acting her role as a referee.

Everyone picked their sticks. They scanned the sticks to search for letters but they only found a number, it's either the number one or two.

"Hey, Milly, when did you have time to change the carvings on this stick?" Rivals again started with the stupid questions.

"Well" she sheepishly started, "What do you think?" she replied with another question.

"I- I made those Rivals..." Nina Einstein shyly replied.

"Oh..." was all Rivals could say.

"Anyway, lets just forget Mr. Cardemonde here asked that question..." the Ashford's daughter said.

"Okay... Who has the number 1?" Nina asked politely.

"I have it..." Rivals raised his arm.

"Looks like were in the same team, R-i-v-a-l-s..." Milly seductively said. By doing that Cardemonde Rivals just felt that Sadako had risen from the well she's been put into to rot and is now behind him. Rivals spine shivered at the thought.

"Lelouch... Save me..." he cried.

"Oh...I have that number too..." Kallen replied quietly.

"Eh? I got it too..." Shirley exclaimed rather disappointed that she's not in the same group as Lelouch.

Group one posses the players, Milly, Rivals, Kallen and sadly Shirley. Group two is composed of the players, Euphy, Suzaku, C.C. and sadly Lelouch.

"The first service is Kallen!" Nina announced.

Kallen held the ball, and bounced it trice. _I will show you who's the better player, witch!_ She thought. The whistle was blown and the game started. Everyone was awed that Kallen served the ball using the over-hand technique.

"Nice service Kallen!" Milly exclaimed.

"T-thanks..." she pretended to be shy. _Of course I can serve that! I pilot a knightmare!_ She boastfully thought.

The ball was headed for Euphemia, she didn't know how to return the ball. Suzaku caught it for her, he stopped the ball in the air, Lelouch fake the spike and the C.C. jumped and completed the volley combo.

"Thanks Suzaku.." Euphemia shyly said.

"Don't worry about it..."Suzaku blushed.

"No Lovey-dovey until the game is over" C.C. coldly warned.

The other group wouldn't lose that easily.

"Oh no you don't" Shirley said to herself.

Shirley ran below the ball and passed it to Rivals, Cardemonde stopped the ball in the air.

"Go for it Milly!" Rivals cheered.

Milly Ashford spiked it directly at Euphy. Suzaku and Lelouch became alarmed but they knew that they couldn't catch the ball in time.

"Euphy!" Suzaku exclaimed.

C.C. sighted the two with an annoyed expression pasted on her face, she ran to Euphy at great speed before the ball could actually touch the ground, the Pizza Girl directed the ball to Suzaku.

"Kururugi!" she called. Suzaku got alarmed and tossed the ball into the air. Lelouch faked the spike again, C.C. came from Lelouch's behind very quickly and once again completed the combo.

"Point to Euphemia-sama's group!" she happily announced the score.

"Hurray!" Euphemia exclaimed, Suzaku gave her a high five. Euphy was about to do the same to C.C. but she coldly shoved off her friendly approach. The pink haired princess frowned. Lelouch, seeing this approached her.

"Don't worry about her, Euphemia-sama... She just isn't good with groups..." he explained.

"Oh... Is that so... Maybe I should befriend her so that she'll be comfortable..." she muttered. Lelouch just nodded in agreement.

At the other side, Shirley was complaining that C.C. wasn't human.

"How could she run so fast?" she asked Kallen.

"I don't know" she replied, she doesn't really know much about that green haired witch, the only information she knows is that she's Zero's lover, and was currently deceiving him.

"She did say she has good metabolism, maybe she's fast because she was trained to do so..." Rivals commented.

"Hmm... You got a point there..." Shirley nodded.

Nina whistled once more to mark start of C.C.'s service game. C.C. Got seven points due to her services and of course their teamwork. The game was getting more intense when they reached the second set. The score of the first set was 19- Milly's group and 25-Euphemia's group.

Everyone was getting exhausted but C.C., Suzaku, Kallen and Milly wasn't. Lelouch looked at C.C. while panting, he gazed at her with awe without him noticing that he was doing it, sure she was dirty because of sliding at the sand attempting to save the ball from falling, she had scratches but they already healed without the others noticing and she was glistening because of sweat. Why is he thinking about the one girl he hated the most?

The game started again and the tension wasn't getting lower, C.C. continued on the offensive and defensive strategy that the group has put up when they had a 'time-out'. The ball was served by Shirley.

"Kururugi!" C.C. called, just in time, Kururugi jumped up to toss the ball backwards to Lelouch.

"Lelouch! Stop it!" Lelouch stopped the ball in the air as to what C.C. commanded. Euphy jumped to fake the spike but Shirley knew all it to well, she didn't jump because she knew that the gray witch would hit it back. But C.C. was all to smart to fool her, their technique had changed since the start of the second set.

"Now!" she said. Euphy hits the ball, it was soft so it only fell a top the net, everyone was waiting for the result, they only have to trust in luck this time. The score was 23- Euphemia's group and 24-Milly's group. This set will determine if there would be another set.

"Oh, please, please… let us score…" Euphy prayed, as if God heard her prayers the ball fell to the ground, Rivals tried to save it but he was too late, it hits the net and then fell right beside him.

"Damn…" Rivals said in defeat.

"Yeah!" Suzaku cheered. There was only one point separating them from victory and the service was theirs, it's up to C.C. to make the final score. C.C. looked at the sky just for a brief moment as if she was feeling the surroundings. Can she make it? The last ball to determine if they win or if they have to prove that they are really worth to win and become the kings and queens in the next set.

"Go for it C.C,-san" Nunnally said from her place. C.C. glanced at her and then back at the ball. The whistle was blown, and she tossed the ball up, she hits it and it went flying towards the other side.

Shirley caught it then she passed it to Milly and the Kallen returned it. Lelouch dived to get the ball Suzaku tossed it to the air and C.C. came to spike it. Rivals caught it again and then to Milly and back to Shirley, C.C, caught it, then Euphy managed to let it afloat in the air then Suzaku returned it. Back to Kallen then to Shirley, the ball went over the net then to Lelouch and Suzaku returned it. Shirley saw a chance to spike it.

"Milly!" Milly nodded as if they talked with their eyes. "Rivals!" Shirley said and Rivals brushed his thumb to his nose as if he was acting so cool. Rivals passed the ball to Milly then Milly tossed it up in the air. Kallen jumped for it but then again Shirley was the one planned to hit the ball. C.C. grinned.

"Is that the best you can do?" she said a little boastfully. In a very spilt second C.C. was already in front of them. C.C. gave it the final blow and she sent it buried to the ground.

"Game set! Euphemia-sama's group wins!" Nina happily exclaimed as she rundown the referee's chair to greet the winners, especially Euphy.

"That was great Euphemia-sama…" Einstein greeted shyly.

"Thank you, but C.C.-san gave her all and had done a lot more than me…" she said with a smile.

"Euphemia-sama is really humble!"

* * *

"That was a great play C.C.-san" Nunnally said, C.C. looked at her for a brief moment only to see that Nunnally had offered her a towel.

"Thank you" she politely said to the girl.

"I knew you would win…" she trailed off and left to greet her brother too. C.C. just looked at her with wide eyes. _I want Pizzas_… the Gray witch thought.

* * *

Kallen left the group and went inside the house, she quietly walked up the stairs and into the second floor hallway. She searched the doors for the letter B. Alas she found it, it was just across Shirley's and Nunnally's room, she opened it too see that it has two beds. Her bag was placed near the balcony. _At least we have separate beds… _she thought.

She entered the room and walked towards her luggage. She searched for her phone, she found it and flipped it open and dialed Zero's number. The phone rang.

* * *

Everyone was just about finish outside and was heading to their respective rooms to freshen up for dinner. It was already 5:30 in the afternoon, it was just a few minutes ago when Kallen entered the house.

"Are you going to eat first?" Shirley asked the man standing before her, Lelouch turned around.

"I'm just going to freshen up a bit…" he replied.

"Oh…" Shirley said, she entered the dining hall and passed by C.C., the witch just came out the dinning room holding a slice of Pizza. Lelouch sighed as she saw the Pizza lover entered his sight.

"What are you looking at?" The Pizza Girl coldly questioned his staring.

"Nothing…" he expressionlessly replied.

"Going back to the room?" C.C. asked as she took another bite of her Pizza. Lelouch nodded and started on the stairs. C.C. followed as she wished to freshen up too.

* * *

_Why is it that it just keeps ringing? Are they doing something important? _Kallen Stadtfeld worriedly thought.

"I guess I should try later, I need to take a bath…" she said to herself, she left her phone lying on her bed and entered the bathroom.

* * *

C.C. and Lelouch entered the room, the first thing that Lelouch thought off was 'what did _they _do when I gave no orders' He picked up his phone that was placed above the drawer near their bed and saw that Kallen gave Zero three calls- which were not answered.

"Hmm… she's thinking of selling me out did she?" she said to Lelouch, she just finished her Pizza and started to lick the cheese off of her fingers.

"Selling you out?" he raised a brow.

"The two timing thing…"

"Two timing me?" he asked again.

"Zero" she plainly replied and entered the bathroom and closed it quietly. Lelouch was in a trance between who two timed who. He didn't got her message. Just great.

Just about when he was to enter the bathroom his phone rang. _ Who could that be? _ The screen flashed Ōgi's name.

"Ōgi?" he questioned himself. He picked up the call.

"_Z-Zero!" _he said through the phone.

"What is it?"

"_We've been discovered at the last raid, they found out that this was the place well attack today!" _he screamed through the phone.

"What?! Cornelia…" he muttered the name Cornelia.

"_What should we do, everyone's panicking!"_

"Evacuate the place immediately, see that everyone is safe and the HQ is not found out… "

"_Yes!"_ he replied to Zero and turned off his cellular phone. Lelouch gripped his hand into a fist. He sighed, he knew that he couldn't do anything if he was here. He grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom, forgetting that C.C. was in there.

* * *

C.C. was so tired that she slumped into the bathtub. Soon afterwards she fell asleep playing with the bubbles.

The doorknob moved and the door opened. Lelouch came in without really paying attention, well he was paying attention to his failure just a moment ago. Lelouch headed for the shower which was just at the corner after the bathtub. By the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green, then he remembered that C.C. entered the bathroom just a while ago. Lelouch was about to screech in embarrassment but he composed himself, this is in-fact his most embarrassing and worst scenario he had experienced this summer, he blushed.

He moved backwards away from C.C. but quietly, he didn't notice that C.C.'s swimsuit was in the way, he accidentally tripped over it and made a loud thump with a moan of hurt.

C.C. flustered her eyes open and gazed out the tub, he saw Lelouch groaning.

"What are you doing?" asked C.C.

"Groaning" he replied sarcastically.

"Really, and when did that became a profession?" she questioned.

"Just now… And it's none of your business…" he replied.

"If you mind? Lelouch? Have you forgotten what my gender is?… or you're staring at me because you want a taste of me, D-a-r-l-i-n-g" C.C. said again with a teasing tone. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her say that he wanted her. Lelouch blushed but hid it from her, there was a moment of silence until he got his composure back.

"Who would want that?" he replied with an emotionless face and tone.

"Then get out!" she shouted.

"Gladly!" he replied angrily. He stomped out the bathroom and banged the door close. Then a thought came by. _Why did she angrily shouted 'Get out' when I refused her jokingly offer? Did she want me to say yes?_ Lelouch confusedly asked himself.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT PERVERTED STUFFS!!" she shouted. Now C.C. really became mad, a little heart broken? Yes.

* * *

Kallen just got out from the bathroom and saw that Nina wasn't in sight. Kallen strolled to her bed and picked up her phone, she once again dialed to Zero. The phone rang and soon was picked up.

"Z-Zero?" she asked nervously.

"_What do you want?" _ Lelouch's a.k.a Zero's voice came out.

"Is C.C.-san there with you at HQ?" she asked.

"_No. Why do you ask…" _

"It's just that, she's here… with us…"

"_What do you mean? She's there with you at your summer outing?"_

"Y-Yes… and she's t-two timing you…"

"_Two timing me? She wouldn't dare… is that all? I have some business to attend to, Kallen" _his deep voice said through the phone. _This is kinda weird lying to Kallen… _Lelouch thought. _I just have to play along…_

"Y-Yes…" with that Zero hanged the phone. _Zero-sama, wouldn't believe me… C.C. you witch…_ she clenched her fist and threw the phone on the bed. "I'll make sure you won't fool Zero…"

* * *

**AN: WHAAHAHAHA!! What a long chapter, my fingers are hurting… anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this… btw… that was just Kallen's first attempt to rant out C.C. to Zero, hope you guys drop some reviews!  
Cisqua**


	4. A TugOWar

**A Summer Romance?**

Code Geass

* * *

**Chapter 4:** A Tug-O-War, A Series of Questions

* * *

The Ace pilot woke up grudgingly early as the sun touched her eyes.

"This is so not a good time to wake up!" she muttered to herself. She looked at the clock beside her; the clock read 7:26 am. _Why is the sun so damn bright this summer?_ She thought sarcastically.

Kallen Stadtfeld threw the covers at the foot of her bed; she stomped on the floor and walked to a closet. She grabbed a towel and a new set of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Lelouch woke up again on the floor that morning.

"What the-" he was cut off at the sudden yawning of the girl on the bed.

"Oh, Lelouch, when did you find the floor comfortable for sleeping?" she questioned with a hint of sarcastic humor.

"Never?" he rolled his eyes, he stood up and walked towards the bed, he rested his right knee on the soft and comfy bed "Scoot over! I'm tired and it's only 7:30 in the morning..." he said as he yawned.

C.C. looked at him for a moment; Lelouch caught her looking at him and raised a brow.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her.

"..." she didn't reply but simply pecked his cheeks and covered herself with the blanket. Lelouch was dumbfounded at her actions and then suddenly he felt hot on the cheeks, he was blushing. He slipped into the covers and rested his head on the pillow. _She kissed me... _He closed his eyes and went into the dreamland once more.

* * *

Kallen had just stepped out of the bathroom, fresh but still in a bad mood.

"G-Good Morning, Kallen-san…" Nina Einstein said as she emerges from the door leading to their room.

"Good morning…" she plainly replied.

"It's a nice day i-isn't it?" she asked the girl who just got out the bathroom.

"Hmm… I guess so…" she looked at the balcony for a moment, they sky was blue and was emitting a warm light, the birds flew by the ledge of the balcony and then flew away as they sensed the presence of another being. Stadtfeld walked to her bag, she opened some pockets as if she was looking for something very important, yes, something important that can 'rat-out' the green haired witch from the Order.

She found it at last, a silver camera, a Sony Digital Camera. With the features of 8.1 mega-pixel, 3.0" touch-screen, 3X Optical Zoom, up to 15X Smart Zoom, Face Detection, Smile Shutter Mode, Steady-Shot, Image Stabilization, in shorter terms the perfect evidence.

"This will make Zero believe, and make him mad at her, in that case she'll leave the Order!" she laughed madly. Nina hearing the name Zero came out from Kallen's mouth became frightened.

"K-Kallen, d-did you just say Z-Zero?!" Nina exclaimed.

"Oh! Your misunderstanding the name Zero, it's just that I have a friend in another country and his name is also Zero… it's not the Zero as in the one who started the Order of the Black Knights… and why would I be with them it's just like betraying the country of Britannia right?" she explained as fast as she could, in order to convince Nina.

"Oh… I'm really sorry… Kallen-san…" she muttered under her breath. There was a moment of silence "I guess I'll be heading for the bathroom now…" Nina said and dashed for the bathroom.

"That was close…" Kallen said to herself.

There came a knock on their door and a very gentle voice came out. "Kallen-sama, Nina-sama, breakfast is already set, and Princess Euphemia is requesting everyone's presences..."

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute…"

"Yes, My Lord..." she said from behind the door. Faint footsteps were heard on the hallway signifying that the maid had left.

"Nina… Euphemia is requesting us at the breakfast table, I'll be going ahead of you…" she said from outside the bathroom, she waited for her roommate's response but there was none received, she left with a sigh, the camera in hand.

* * *

Lelouch heard knocking on their door.

"Lelouch-sama, C.C.-sama…" a voice called from outside.

"Get the door Lelouch…" C.C. groaned. Lelouch walked to the door and opened it only to see the maid from earlier, Sheila-san.

"Good morning, My Lord…" she bowed "Euphemia-sama is requesting your presences at the breakfast table…" she politely replied.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 9:30 in the morning… My Lord…" she replied.

"Thank you… that is all…" Lelouch replied.

"Yes, My Lord…" Lelouch closed the door and headed back for the bed. He shook C.C. and pulled the blanket off of her. The witch groaned.

"Can't you see I'm still sleeping?! And it's only 9:30!" she shouted as she pulled the covers over her.

"We're requested for breakfast! Now wake up!!" he shouted as he pulled the covers off of her. C.C. still refused to get up and pulled the covers back up.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted angrily and gripped the covers tightly. Lelouch sighed, he took a deep breath and started pulling the covers off of the gray witch and they started the 'tug-o-war'.

"Let go!" C.C. shouted.

"You let go! Now wake up or they'll be suspicious!!" he continued tugging the covers violently.

"I don't care! I still want to sleep!!" she replied angrily and tugged the covers violently too. This continued for a few minutes but still no one had given up. Lelouch was almost at the edge of the bed but still he continued on pulling the covers from the green haired girl, C.C. kept on pulling too.

Lelouch suddenly got out of balance and started to fall, C.C. didn't notice until Lelouch grabbed her by the wrist attempting to be saved from the fall, sadly she too fell with him. There was a loud crash.

* * *

Without knowing where it came, everyone became alarmed of the crash. Shirley ran to Lelouch's room and so did Kallen, Suzaku, and Rivals. Upon sighting their door and checked on the knob, it was locked. Suzaku banged on the door.

"Lelouch! Are you alright?!" he called out form the door.

"…" There came no reply.

"Lulu! Are you okay!!" Shirley banged on the door.

* * *

Inside the room, Lelouch opened his eyes, he felt a little heavy, a soft warm breathing on his face, and something soft and sweet resting on his lips. His eyes met golden ones.

C.C. opened her eyes, only to feel something soft below, warm breathing on her cold pale face and something soft, maybe sweet resting her lips on. She stared at the eyes in front of her.

A little registration of action slowly made progress in Lelouch's mind but it wasn't enough for him to break free of this awkward position. Lelouch slowly closed his eyes savoring the warm feeling the runs into his mouth, C.C. did the same. The desire ran into Lelouch's vein and into his mind, his body slowly reacted as he crawled his arms around C.C.'s small frame, while C.C. crawled her arms to his neck.

* * *

"We're breaking in…" _Sorry about the door Euphy, _Suzaku said as he kicked the door open.

Everyone ran inside to see if Lelouch or C.C. was alright. But instead of expecting some blood or broken bones, they saw the two smooching on the floor in an awkward position, C.C. was seen half-naked -she's only wearing Lelouch's school shirt and panties- and the covers over her legs, lips intact with each other and eyes closed. Kallen grabbed her camera and took a snap shot of Lelouch and C.C. kissing.

"Oh…" Everyone looked at them dumbfounded. Lelouch and C.C. suddenly broke the kiss and looked at the others with surprised, frightened and embarrassed expressions.

"Sorry…we didn't mean to interrupt…" Rivals commented with a small blush on his face. Shirley's blood started to boil; Kallen was surprised too but kept on capturing pictures of them in that position. Lelouch suddenly came to his senses.

"I-it's not what you think you guys!!" Lelouch defended.

"You're making love, so it's normal for couples…"Suzaku silently said. "But Lelouch, you're still young to do _that_…"

"We're not doing _that_!!" he exclaimed. _Well… we might have ended up doing __**that**__ if you guys didn't come barging in…_

"Believe him; what you saw was all a misunderstanding." C.C. coldly stated. Shirley wasn't listening to her explanation but was covered with her own thoughts. _The bitch was taking advantage of Lelouch! That explains it all… she's half-naked and is on top of Lelouch and she just became his girlfriend last month!! I know Lelouch and he won't do those kinds of thing…_

"Why would we believe that you weren't doing _that_ just now?! Have you ever looked at your position and what you're wearing?! And what you're doing to Lelouch?!" Shirley had snapped.

"Oi… Shirley, calm down…" Rivals said with concern.

"She's right..." Kallen agreed with Shirley, thinking by some chance that C.C. would snap too, but looking at C.C.'s face there was no expression of anger or snapping.

"Hey… guys… don't get into conclusions… why don't we let them explain first…?" Suzaku said as if he was giving a calming option to both parties.

"Okay… let's hear them…" Shirley angrily replied.

Lelouch started on his story. It took a good few minutes to explain it with details.

"So… that explains the awkward position, C.C. being naked and the covers only resting on her legs… and our lips touching each others…" Lelouch concluded. Shirley was beyond mad but she has to keep her cool.

C.C. sighed and stood up, she had enough of this stupid questions, she went to the closet to find set of clothes to change in and entered the bathroom with a loud bang.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, C.C. was looking at the ceiling. _Stupid as always, Lelouch…_ she sighed._ They're a millennium too early to understand stuffs… maybe I do too… about this game of love… _She sighed and proceeded in making her morning routines.

* * *

"We're really sorry Lelouch that we doubted you…" Shirley apologized to him but she still wasn't satisfied of his lame excuses. _I'm not feeling jealous of her…_ Shirley sighed.

"It's nothing Shirley…" he replied sincerely.

"Okay, well if that's settled then, let's eat breakfast!" Rivals exclaimed, everyone nodded in agreement, and headed downstairs. Shirley stayed behind she looked at Lelouch for a few good minutes.

"I'm not giving up on you…" she muttered, loud enough for Lelouch to hear. Shirley skidded out of the room. His heart was beating faster. Shirley's words repeated on his mind. _Shirley..._

C.C. came out before she could hear that.

"Sorry…" Lelouch started.

"Sorry? It's the first time I ever heard those word from you…" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I think I can't keep this up…" he said to her and ran out of the room.

_This game, it really changed something between us… and everything around us… _C.C. though and sighed. There was something hard pounding on her chest, was it guilt? _Lelouch…_

* * *

Lelouch ran out the main door and into the open area of the garden, he found a huge tree and it emitted a very calming presence. He stood below the tree to catch his breath.

"How did I end up running away from C.C.?" he asked himself. "And what am I confused about?" After a few good minutes of thinking. "What is happening to you!? Damn it!"

From a distance, Kallen emerged. He looked at her direction, confused and surprised.

"Hey Lelouch..." she started shyly. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"Oh, that..." he looked at her eye to eye, he was a bit relieved that she won't do anything to heavy his burden. What burden? Pretending to be someone's boyfriend that is... It made a lot of changes... and he meant a lot.

"So... Why are you here?" Kallen said as she started to approach Lelouch.

"I ask the same question to you..." he stated, Kallen sighed, she had no choice but to answer him briefly.

"I want you to break-up with C.C." she stated seriously. Lelouch's head shot up.

"Why would I do that?" he remarked.

"Because she's two timing you with someone powerful enough to kill you..."

_Does she mean Zero? My other self? She's getting nowhere talking to me like this..._ Lelouch thought but continued listening to her.

"Who?"

"I can't say... It will be very trouble some if I did say his name..." she rolled her eyes.

"..." he didn't reply.

"So? What are you going to do? You're making two people suffer at once because you're with _her_" she emphasized the pronoun her.

"Two? Suffer?"

"Shirley and the _guy_..." she breathed.

"Shirley? Why would she suffer?" he questioned the Ace pilot.

"I'm not in the right position to tell, figure it out yourself or, rather let her do the talking..." she said. There was a moment of silence. "Guess I'll be leaving now..." Kallen said and walked back into the house. "By the way... Everyone's waiting inside... for... um... you know, breakfast..." she trailed off and entered the house for sure.

He watched Kallen leave and enter the house, _Shirley? Suffer? Why?_ Lelouch started to question himself. Then the words Shirley told him before she left._ I'm not giving up on you…_ there was a clue regarding Shirley's feelings but then again he saw something green and remembered the Pizza Lover. _What did she feel when I kissed her?_ Again the Black Prince started to drift into his thoughts time passing by without notice, pondering on two questions that affected him. Then again, _ How did I feel when she kissed me back? _

"Aw…" groaned Lelouch. "I'm getting nowhere!"

* * *

C.C. was looking by the window, her eyes set on Lelouch. Her hands hovered over her lips and touched it. She sighed. _This won't be going to be fun and games anymore… _she thought. _Everything might be a little complicated…_

C.C. slumped into bed once more attempting to forget that their emotionless but desirable kiss was seen and had been questioned by everyone, well not actually everyone.

"Love? What a crazy term for emotions…" she sighed again and started to drift into sleep.

* * *

AN: Thank you again for reading! Hope you guys enjoy this…


	5. Rising Commotions

A Summer Romance

**A Summer Romance?**

Code Geass

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Rising Commotions

* * *

It had been three days since the incident between Lelouch and C.C. was discovered and settled. The morning sun touched the boy's pale face, his eyes closed tightly to block the sun but there was no use, he opened his violet orbs, rubbed his eyes and then sighed. He looked over the sleeping figure of a green haired girl beside him. His left arm had been made a pillow, her head resting on top of it as she breathes warm air that somehow tickles him but he dared not to laugh for it will wake her up.

Lelouch smirked, not wake her up? That was rather unlike him, he's a pain for her and she's a pain for him, so why would he forgive her while it was a perfect chance to pay back? His arm was getting numb and he has to go to the bathroom to freshen up and dress. He looked at the clock placed beside him; it read quarter to eight in the morning. He looked back at her. _Maybe I should let her rest more…_ he sighed once more.

Thoughts still lingered in his mind; his feelings for C.C. had been a mess and what of Shirley Fenette? Does he love her too? His mind was going berserk. There was a slight movement from C.C., his arms became lighter, and he had guessed that the witch had rolled out of him but then again the weight was back but it wasn't on his arm but on his chest. _What the?_ He raised a brow, he saw the gray witch snuggling up on him, but there was something very strange, he felt a little wet, did she drool on him? He looked a little closely, no, she has tears streaming down her pale cheeks. _Is she crying?_

Feeling a little bit troubled at the same time a little awed at her state he didn't hesitate but pulled her into a warm but gentle embrace.

"It's alright… I'm here…" he muttered, thinking that he could only hear it himself but those soothing word reached C.C.'s ears and she calmed down.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIVALS?!" Mily Ashford yelled at the blue haired one called Rivals.

"Getting _your_ Cappuccino?" he raised his brow, Rivals emerged from the smoke clouded kitchen of the summer house, the maids and the chef ran in to the smoke filled place to rescue the kitchen not the stupid one named Rivals Cardemonde.

"I didn't _order_ you to burn the whole house for a cup of Cappuccino!"

"I'm sorry okay! I was still asleep when you woke me up! And the tendency is that I can't see or think properly!"

"Oh… Is that so? Blaming me?"

"YES! I'm blaming you!" Rivals angrily shouted.

"YO-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Rivals had left her there, standing.

Shirley and the others ran passed the angry but depressed Rivals, Kallen Stadfeld suddenly stopped as she noticed.

"Rivals? Why are you so grouchy early in the morning?" she asked politely containing her laugh as she noticed how dirty he looked.

"Don't ask!" he yelled and shoved off the surprise look Kallen had given him, he walked up the stairs with his brows almost connecting at one end.

_What's wrong with him? I was just asking him? And it was polite!_ Kallenshook her head a few times and then sighed, it was no use to think about what had caused his morning attitude, maybe she should ask others who might have been with him early that morning.

Upon reaching the kitchen, black smoke was rushing out. Everyone, Euphy, Suzaku, Shirley and Nunnally were sitting by the living room talking to Mily who seemed a little frustrated. Sayoko, the chef and the maids where rushing in and out the kitchen. Kallen Stadfeld walk up to the group, she coughed as a sign that she was present.

"Good morning, Kallen-san" Nunnally greeted.

Kallen smiled as if the blind girl could see it and then replied with a single but sweet 'good morning'.

The group still continued on intriguing Mily about the fire incident.

"What?! Just for a Cappuccino?!" Shirley exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes…" Mily replied looking down at her hands that were playing nervously.

"But why would Rivals be that angry at you?" Suzaku followed.

"Well… maybe because I abused him?" Mily raised a questioned look.

"Abuse?" Euphemia followed another question.

"I made him my slave… since we arrived here…remember?"

"Oh… yeah…" Euphy paused for a while.

"I think you should apologize to him…"replied the white knight.

"I think Suzaku might be right, if we do that we can fix this conflict or rather this war between you two…" Euphemia said.

"I agree…" Nina said with her soft voice.

"Hmm… you have no choice Chairman… I'm with them…" Shirley rested a hand over the Chairwoman's shoulder. Mily Ashford sighed.

"I'll go ask Lelouch to talk to him first…" she looked up to the group.

"I think that's a good plan… Mily-san" Nunnally added with a smile.

"Thank you… everyone…" she breathed.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm letting her take over me!" Rivals screamed as he slammed the door of their room shut.

"Meow" The cat Arthur purred by his feet.

"I know Arthur… we shouldn't be controlled by girls…" he sighed. He was desperate, he, talking to a cat?, he's crazy.

Rivals slumped down on the wall as he rubbed his forehead in an irritated manner. "AW! Why can't I say that I don't want to be her slave!? I have the right… right?" he raised a question to himself.

"It would be a lot easier too… even if I reject her there won't be any hatred between us…er?" he browsed the room. "Hatred? Between us? Definitely not… besides I only think of her as the President of the Student Council… "

"Does she only think of me as a co-worker?..." Rivals sighed as he pondered on this thought, his heart had beaten faster by the second, the thought of Mily, how she smiles, yells at him, and sometimes_ seduce_ him. Seduce? "Well at some point, where she only slept with her night gown, shinny and thin night gown, her legs creamy white, her skin so soft, her hair spread out the bed and her rosy cute cheeks" Rivals breathed. Arthur suddenly hissed at him.

"What?! I'm not thinking of something perverted!"

There suddenly came a knock at the door.

"Leave me alone!" Rivals yelled.

"Rivals, it's me Lelouch… er… um"

"And C.C." the green haired witch added.

"Yeah…" Lelouch trailed off. Rivals sighed, he needed someone to talk to and get angry to, Lelouch is a nice sandbag while C.C. could give him some helpful advice for the fact that she's a girl and all. Rivals stood and opened the door, he confirmed that the two were alone and lets them in.

"Are you alright Rivals?" Lelouch started.

"Alright what do you mean?" he raised a brow.

"Um… the hair…" he pointed emotionlessly.

"oh…" he chuckled nervously.

C.C raised a brow. Rivals looked at her eye-to-eye for a few good minutes. Then C.C.'s mouth opened.

"You're stupid…" she said. Rivals was taken aback by her comment.

"STUPID?!" he shouted at her in disbelief.

"Yeah… You could have just pressed the cappuccino button on the espresso machine placed beside the refrigerator, rather than making it your own…"

"There was an espresso machine?! Why didn't I see that!" he growled.

"'Cuz you're s-t-u-p-i-d"

"Lelouch make your girlfriend shut up!" he growled at Lelouch, Lelouch just shrugged as he looked at C.C.

"C.C. let me talk with Rivals for a moment…" he said. C.C. glared at him but nodded, the witch strolled towards the door and outside the room and she slammed the door shut.

* * *

C.C. strolled back into their room, and slumped down on the side of their bed, she sighed. Why is it that early in the morning all the commotion is rising at its peaks? She looked out to the balcony, the birds flying and landing alternately. The cold air entered the room that made her shiver. She sighed once more. _Three more weeks and all of this will end…_ she thought. She was getting a little sleepy because of the heavy atmosphere, little by little her eyelids began to drop, and she slumped down the floor, lying there asleep.

* * *

"So…" Lelouch started.

"So what?" Rivals questioned.

"Don't you want to make up with her?"

"No. Why would I do that? She scrubbed my face on the floor being her slave, it just sucks!"

"Bur then you could easily escape her grasp at being her slave right? Why didn't you?"

"I don't know exactly… lately I've been feeling a lot more irritated at her… even though I used to be a love sick puppy towards her…"

"Love sick puppy?" Lelouch suddenly remembered the old Rivals, the Rivals who was sickly in-love with Mily, well it was back then, when they were still in Ashford or even before summer break started. "Oh… I remember… So why aren't you a love sick puppy anymore?"

"It's just a one-sided love… ever since that day… I saw her with that Lloyd guy I got jealous and decided to leave her alone… even though I don't want too…"

"Well that doesn't mean you gave up on her right?"

"Wow Lelouch… I don't know you were this concerned about my love-life…" Rivals laughed. Lelouch blushed and started to panic.

"I-I'm not interested in other people's love-life mind you! I'm here to be a friend… only a friend…"

"Don't worry… I get it… you're still having problems with your girlfriend…"

"N-no." he turned away. He knew what Rivals had said was true. His emotions were bursting out of control, his mind is confused and so is his heart.

"I guess Suzaku is the only one who doesn't have troubles with love…" Rivals sighed and Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"So… what will you do now?" Lelouch looked at Rivals with a serious look but then he shifted his attention when there was aloud bang of a gun coming from another room.

"What was that?!" Lelouch blurted out. Lelouch ran out the room and into the hallway. _Where did that bang come from?!_ Rivals ran out and followed Lelouch.

Everyone in the house became alarmed, the guards and the other maids got ready for defensive maneuvers. Everyone entered a room where they were guarded. Upon arriving at the room where the others are, Lelouch scanned the room to see if Nunnally was alright. He sighted every one of his friends at Ashford except for C.C.

"Where is C.C.?!" he asked as he panicked.

"I haven't seen her… She wasn't with us when we heard the gun shot…" Mily replied rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm going to find her…" Lelouch stated and ran out of the room.

"Lulu!" Shirley called out, she was about to ran after him but was stopped by the ones guarding them.

"Mily…" she muttered.

"He can do this…" she said.

Everyone nodded.

"We know that he's physically weak but we know that he can out smart the one who blew that gun…" Rivals laughed.

"…" Shirley just looked at the others. "Lulu…"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" C.C. screamed. "MAO!!"

The one called Mao was shakily holding the gun. "I-I wanted to see you so badly this summer… C.C…" he said with the teary effect.

"Why can't you just leave me alone once and for all! We're through Mao! We're long through with each other!!" she shouted. C.C. slightly winced for she was shot by the ribs. That shot was received when she was still sleeping on the bed, now the white sheeted bed was covered with her blood.

"Don't you want to see me? I missed you a lot, didn't you miss me too?" he walked a little closer to the whimpering witch.

"N-no, stay away!" she cried. This was the second time she's this tight to another painful death. No escape and no one to help her.

* * *

"C.C. where are you!!" the violet eyed one called about the hallway. There came another gun shot, he clearly heard it, it came from their room.

_C.C.!!_ he mentally called out. He dashed right into the room and entered the scene.

"Mao…" he muttered.

"Lelouch! Why did you come here?! It's to dangerous!!" she shouted at him.

"C.C.!" he attempted to dash to C.C.'s side but Mao quickly shot another bullet.

"Lelouch!!" C.C. screamed.

* * *

**AN: mmmm…. Sorry about this chapter… If you're confused about the happenings… I have to admit that I'm confused about this too… Anyway.. more C.C. x Lelouch, Mily x Rivals and Suzaku x Euphy soon… I hope I can explain how Mao got there on the next chapter!! Hope you guys enjoy!! Leave some Reviews please!**


	6. A vague conflict

**AN: ** I'm terribly sorry for not updating in months… still my reason is school and exams for college entrance … I hope you will enjoy this chapter … Hehe anyway… I really appreciated that you guys still stayed tuned in this fic! Hope you will drop some good reviews to help me and also to inspire and motivate me to write this fic good until the end… now! ENJOY!!

**A Summer Romance?**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Mao, another vague conflict

* * *

Being greeted by the whistling bullet, Lelouch dived out of Mao's sight, missing the bullet by a second, well he didn't really miss the bullet but he was shot in a less vital part of the human body system.

"LELOUCH!" the girl sodden in her own blood cried.

"What the FCK" hissed Lelouch.

"Having fun?" the fanatical man asked.

"No" he acerbically replies to him.

"Let play a game shall we?" Mao said as he spun the gun on his finger.

"I don't like to play another of your dim-witted games…" Lelouch muttered. Mao's eyes grew due to rage,

"You don't want to play?! Then I'll play with you as _my_ toy!" Mao pointed the gun at Lelouch.

"No! Don't!!" C.C. cried out trying to give Lelouch another chance to riposte a 'yes or sure'. Lelouch eyed C.C.

"Why do I have to play with him? If he has the advantage?" he said to his 'girlfriend'.

"You still have a promise to keep and I won't lose that chance for it to be fulfilled…" she replied with a hint of concern.

"Is that all? You can't even think of another reason for me to live?" there was a short pause. "I know my role as_ your_ 'geass-user' but I won't obey you… I'll do my own thing…" he look fiercely at her.

"You're not going to … are you?" she asked sarcastically, somehow she was trying to control her tears, she was very concerned about him, well it's another type of concern, its something to do with love. She tried to laugh at herself. The lilac-eyed man looked at her with a baffled expression.

"What are you laughing at witch?" Mao glared at the woman.

"Nothing…" she stopped her giggles and placed an emotionless countenance towards their captor and pursuer. The captor looked at the lilac-eyed man; he breathed and then pointed the gun.

"Now… I'll ask you this stupid question again… Do you want to play with me for your pitiful lives? Or Can I kill you right here and right now?" Mao hissed.

"Kill me if you wish… I don't want to bet if I'm not sure if I'll win…" Lamperouge spat. Mao's brows started to move closely to each other, making them looking connected. Mao started to leisurely pull the trigger.

"YOU IDIOT!!" C.C. shouted at him, Lelouch on the other hand paid no attention. BANG.

* * *

"Lelouch!" Suzaku suddenly had a pang of concern, so did everyone else.

"Did you feel that?" asked Mily.

"Yeah…" Shirley and Kallen said.

"C.C… san…. Onii… san" Nunnally quietly whimpered, tears sled down silently on her pale white cheeks. "Suzaku-san… save Onii-san… S-Suzaku…san… SUZAKU-SAN PLEASE SAVE ONII-SAN!!" Nunnally screamed, as the pang of pain hadn't gone down, she was so afraid to lose someone dear to her again, and she didn't want to lose any of her friends, not now and not ever.

"N-nunnally…" Suzaku stood in front of Nunnally and bowed and then he faced Euphemia and asked permission to go in search of Lelouch and C.C. Euphemia had no choice but to let her white knight into battle and search. Suzaku looked everyone eye-to-eye, he heaved and left.

"Lelouch… don't die on us…" Shirley muttered. She felt gentle hands grasp her shoulders. She collapsed to her knees and cried. _You really do love her… Lelouch… you'll do anything just to be with her… you idiot…_

* * *

"You can't die yet idiot…" C.C. the witch coughed.

"What are you doing?!" he replied to her. His clothes sodden with her blood, his eyes gazing crazily shocked at her golden ones.

"I just can't let you die yet…" she coughed again.

"You're the idiot! What if they found out that you've been dead once? Or rather that you have already died many times, that's worst case scenario that I could imagine to us…" he tried to laugh, hiding his frightened and worried heart. _Or what if you really die this time… and never return back to me…_

"Don't worry, they won't find out…" C.C. just closed her eyes and died quietly in his arms.

"You idiot…" he hugged her, a few tears were shed by this boy, waiting for her to be revived once more, even if it takes him to wait forever for her to rejuvenate but that's too long, in just a few minutes he knew that he's going to follow her and will never come back.

"Now that she's gone, I could kill you now… or rather, play with you…" he hissed at Lelouch's ear.

He glared at the maniac.

Lelouch stood up, carrying the 'fallen-witch'-C.C- bridal style, hovering over the stained-bed he placed her gently above it, her hair sprawled over the bed, her pale face gleaming with the sunsets elegant yet lonely light.

"Goodnight… --" he whispered her precious name.

"What are you doing?! Let her be!!" Mao shouted. Lelouch just looked at him, his eyes glaring at him, his eyes uncontrollably mad. No he was about to think of something brilliant.

"Why are you looking like that? Wanna cry like a little girl…? Mommy? You don't have one!" Mao teased.

"No… and I know that you'll be the one crying your sissy ass back to you mother…"

"Yes… of course… I can cry to my deceased mother lying on that bed… right now…"

"Mother? Her?" he glanced at C.C.'s pale body.

"She _was _my mother" Mao blurted out "and _was _my Lover"

* * *

_Lelouch where the damn hell are you?! _Suzaku mentally screamed, searching every room he passed by. Upon reaching the second floor, the hallway was quiet, he stopped at his tracks when he heard whispers, not it wasn't whispers but muffled voices from the far corner of the corridor.

"Lelouch? Who is he talking to?" Suzaku walked slowly in curiosity, gradually he picked up a fast phase, now he was running towards the room, and he burst in open the room only to see a strange man pointing his gun at Lelouch.

_What happened why haven't I heard this man's thoughts? Was I too preoccupied conversing with the one who stole my lover from me? What the hell is going on here!! _Mao thought, there was silence, soon he heard all the thoughts within 500 meters.

_Who is this man?! _

_Why is Suzaku here? Why isn't this maniac doing anything?_

_I hope Lelouch is safe…_

_Lulu… where are you… come back here…._

_Onii-san….C.C.-san… doko?_

_What the hell is taking Suzaku too long?! Lelouch, Suzaku be quick…_

_What's that witch trying to do?! Maybe she's behind all this mysterious happenings… It's only been two weeks and were having a crisis?!_

_I have to inform this to zero…_

Thoughts started to plague Mao's being. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!" Mao screamed. He picked up the volume of his headset. Voices of C.C. started to grow louder than the thoughts.

"Yes C.C. Thank you…"

"You really think so…?" he replied to C.C.'s praises.

"Who' are you talking to!?" Suzaku shouted as he found an opportunity to seize the man's gun. When Mao turned his head, he found that he was down on the floor, struggling from the teenagers grip.

"You're done Mao… you can't even struggle below him…" Lelouch stated and walked back to the bed where the 'fallen-witch' lay. He placed his hands on her face, brushing a strand of hair.

"Suzaku… take him to the police… I'll clean this up myself…"

Suzaku stood up and saw what he was doing or who he was talking to. _C.C. –san is dead? _He thought.

"Lelouch… she's…"

"NO! She's not!! She's just…tired…" he looked mournfully at C.C. _wake up…_ "We'll be down in a moment…" he muttered.

By the looks of it Suzaku knew that she wasn't breathing, her features were pale, and judging by that she's already dead by the past 30 minutes in conflict. It was a mistake not to bring her early to the hospital.

"Sure… Lelouch… I'm sorry…" he grabbed Mao as he tied him up, the white haired man still continued to struggle out of the young military officer's grip. The door closed with a click.

* * *

Down stairs Suzaku was greeted by the others and some specially trained officers,

"where's Lulu?" Sirley said as she came to a stop, her face showed extreme worriness.

"And C.C." added Milly.

"They're up stairs..." he replied, Shirley's eyes brightened up as she tried to ran to where Lelouch was. She was just about to take off when she was stopped by Suzaku.

"I don't think you should go there Shirley..."

"Why? I want to confirm that he was safe..." she replied with a baffled expression.

"He needs time to compose himself..."

"what do you mean Suzaku? What happened...?" Euphy asked her knight.

"I can't tell you... Lelouch requested it..." he replied and looked away from the crowd.

"Suzaku..." Euphy breathed.

* * *

Lelouch looked at the door waiting for any sign that it would open, there was none.

He looked back at the sleeping -lifeless- girl.

"When are you going to wake up witch?" he raised a brow but there was still concern. His face slowly approached her face, his lips only inches apart from her, those warm lips… linked to those pale ones.

* * *

_Now… Again… and forever… I experience this kind of life… when can I live peacefully, no more reviving after death, no more powers to rely on and just wanting to live my dream… Why is it so painful to see that dream?_

Her heart beat slowly started, her chest started to rise and fall, her wounds started closing up and her face was returning to its natural color but she was still pale.

Her brain cells started to give signals to the muscles to move. Her eyed leisurely opened, the sight she first saw was the man whom she had a contract with, _why is he this close?_ Her face felt hot, her lips were linked with his, _is he kissing me?! _She mentally screamed.

It's not like that she didn't like it but it felt so awkward at the moment, is it his compassion for her? His true feelings? Or is he toying with her feelings again.

She mentally noted in the past, the she should not be too attach to someone because she knew that one by one those whom she loved and loved her will be gone in a blink of an eye, and those she hate and hated her will continue to hunt her in her dreams though she could forget them easily, this was her curse.

She wanted to push Lelouch out of her life but she can't she felt the gravity of his passion on her, pulling her closer until they collide. _Why?_

Lelouch was the one who pulled away from the kiss, an hour passed, her life was flowing back.

"What was that for?" started the witch. Lelouch blushed; she woke up when he was kissing her!

"N-nothing of your business…" he muttered, he looked away hiding his blush.

"I didn't expect that you would attack someone who is sleeping or likely dead?" she raised a brow.

"Shut up witch!!" he argued. C.C. giggled, she was laughing, and she was happy; she totally had fallen-in-love with the boy in front of her.

_Lelouch Lamperouge… the boy that melted this icy heart of mine or maybe it was vice versa… I melted his heart so that he could melt mine… What a crazy thought…_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED--_


	7. The beach expedition

**AN:** sorry guys for the inconvenience... and again... I thank you for your support!! Read and Review...and apologizes for making it short cause it will spoil the next chapter!hahaha

**A Summer Romance**

Code Geass Fic

* * *

**Chapter 7:** The Beach Expedition

* * *

The yacht was all set. All that is left to do is to call Kallen and C.C. onto the yacht.

Her green hair sprawled over the bed, breathing softly as her chest calmly rises and falls.

It was two days after Mao had shown up and everything was going back to the way it was though the security has not yet stopped to guard them 24/7 that gave them a hard time especially for her.

Her eyes almost closed, drifting to yet another long slumber suddenly jolted open by the sound of the banging on the door.

_What now??_

She walked towards the door and grabbed the handle, as she opened it a hand grabbed her. C.C. tried to pull away but the grip was so strong, she was pulled out the room.

"Let go!" C.C. shouted but the captor didn't hear her.

"Sheesh… C.C. would you just surrender? You're making it hard for me!" she angrily shouted at C.C.

"Well Kallen, wouldn't it be better if you just leave me alone so that no one can ever find out who you are?"

"The Knight business has nothing to do with this! Sheesh! The president dared me to do so!"

"Dared you? Are you kidding me? She asked the 'sickly' you to go and fetch me?"

"I've got no choice, she black mailed me…" Kallen sighed.

"Black mailed? How?" C.C. raised a brow and unbelievingly questioned the red haired in front.

"We were playing volley ball and I accidentally hit her with a very powerful jump spike and she noticed that I wasn't sweating at all after two rounds of beach volleyball, a round in table tennis and also she tried the horse back riding! She's a devil if you asked me"

"Oh? And might I ask you when did we consider each other as friends, again?" C.C. sarcastically asked.

"Oh yea…Damn you bitch!!" she yanked C.C.'s arm and reluctantly pulled her out of the house. Kallen had wished that they have left C.C. at the house so that she could have no suspicions of C.C.'s actions and so that she could be alone talking with her mighty Zero but then again her dreams were shattered.

* * *

The yacht silently cruised; the wind was blowing smoothly through her face. C.C. stood in front of the railings and gazed at the endless length of sea.

"Oi! C.C.!" Lelouch's voice called out.

"What?" she asked but she didn't look at the one who spoke before her.

"Why are you just staring… there? Why don't you come join the others inside?"

"I don't like it in there… I'm full so I don't need to eat anything" she monotonously replied to him.

All of a sudden the waves started to roar, the sea wasn't that calm as they thought thus the yacht rocked violently. The rain abruptly poured and the clouds moved fanatically in the sky, it was dark and it was cold.

"What the! I thought the Captain said there won't be any storm! Damn it!" Lelouch cursed.

"Just shut up and help me get to you!" C.C. cried out. C.C. had only grabbed the railings, but it was too slippery to hold on tightly. Her hand slipped.

"C.C.!" Lelouch called. The waves grew bigger until C.C. was dragged down by it. Her head hits the rails and fell unconscious. Drowning.

Lelouch jumped after her with only his wits and consciousness to get her. The waves were roaring more violently as he two drowned upon reaching the witch's hands.

_C.C., wake up…_

* * *

The two drifted into shore, but still the clouds covered the sky.

Lelouch coughed out the water he had drunk unwillingly, by his side C.C. was still unconscious, no she's not breathing normally.

"Oi! C.C. wake up!" he nudged her. Still she didn't open her eyes.

"Hey! Don't play dead!" he called out again. That hit might be hard to keep her unconscious for almost two hours, Lelouch thought.

C.C.'s fingers started to twitch, she tried sitting up but she was held back by the pain she was experiencing, she started coughing out sea water with little blood in it, her hair still damped.

"Hey…" Lelouch started. The girl raised a hand.

"Wait…" she coughed. She continued coughing still there was pain written all over her. Then it stopped. "So… what now?"

"We're stranded in the middle of nowhere… It's all because of you…!"

"Tch. Typical you… Always blaming others… I get it" she replied, her face flat with no emotions at all.

"Damn you…"

"Yeah… Damn me… Now could you please stop babbling curses and help me make an S.O.S call… sir Zero" she riposte.

"uh-huh…"

The green headed witch sighed as she walked up the beach and into the forest to get some fire wood.

"Hey!" he called out to her but she didn't intend to hear him and went on her way.

* * *

She was walking along the grassy area of the forest, twigs and leaves fell on the ground. The birds were whistling their own tune as if they are conversing with each other in a far distance. There she also encounters a snake which she threw out of her way with her bare hands. Lelouch was stricken with both fear and amazement.

"What am I suppose to call you know? Amazon Woman or something?" he commented on her instincts.

C.C. gave him an angry his. He backed away until he tripped on a tree root and completely fell into a hole.

"Lelouch?" she looked behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"LELOUCH!!" she dove down to grab his hand but unfortunately she missed. _Darn!_

* * *

C.C. jumped down the hole with expertise and landed gently on the floor.

She found Lelouch limply lying near the spring. An underground spring? The girl thought. She walked towards Lelouch and check for his pulses.

"They're all fine…" she sighed. The one called witch shook Lelouch with gentleness…

Whispering his name…

"ouch!"

"elouch!"

"Lelouch!"

"Wake up! Damn it!" she slapped him right across the face.

"What was that for!?"

"Huh? What did I do?" she questioned with innocence.

"Argh! You can't deny that you slapped me right a cross the face! See! It's throbbing mad!" he pointed at his face.

"Hmm? Must have hit it when you fell…"

"Oh yeah… hey!" she turned away from him. "Damn you" he cursed in a whisper.

"Now… we're stuck when we were still stuck!" he complained.

"So…? Whose fault is it that **he** fell into **this** hole?" she rolled her eyes.

"Curse you. tch" he muttered and just glared at her. There was a brief silence. "How are we going to get out, now?"

* * *

At the yacht, everybody was having their 'siesta', after a long period of karaoke and eating gourmet delicacy everyone became tired, but, Shirley didn't find it in her self to rest.

_Lelouch… why did you loved her?_

"Where is Lelouch…?" her thoughts suddenly sprung out of her mouth as she realized that there was no Lelouch in sight and no witch.

Shirley searched the deck and the other rooms where she thought Lelouch might be; she also tried checking every door she passed to find the witch too.

* * *

After a few good hours of searching she started running to where the others are and bursts through the door.

"Milly?! President!! GUYS!! Lelouch's missing?!" she exclaimed.

"huh!? What! Lelouch I'll grab him!!" Rivals exclaimed due to fright.

"Huh? What did you say? Lelouch and C.C.-san are missing?" Milly said.

"Yes! I've checked every room, though on the deck I noticed a few things that were worn by them" Shirley showed a few things, she showed a watch. "This was worn by Lelouch a little while ago before I noticed…." The she saw a necklace and a cheese-kun handkerchief. "This is obviously C.C.'s" she stated when she saw the letter C carved in it and something old and blurred written in it too. They didn't mind.

"What do you suppose happened to them?"

"I think they fell overboard…" Shirley gripped her shirt and bit her lip.

"This is bad…" Euphy suddenly turned up. "I'll go and ask the Captain if anything happened earlier…"

"I'll go ask the crew of happenings that might lead to their lost…" Suzaku replied and ran out of the room.

"So? What are you going to do R-i-v-a-l-s?" Milly raised a sexy brow.

Rivals just looked at her. "Nothing…" he replied and slept again.

"OOOH!! RIVALS!!" she shouted.

"YAWOUCH!!"

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm really sorry for the late update… and maybe of some grammatical and typographical errors… thanks! For the reviews and those who review! Thank you!! Love yah guys!**


	8. Lost

**AN: I have nothing to say! But I hope this will satisfy my absence!**

**A Summer Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **The Beach Expedition II, Lost

* * *

His hands were craving for light; his eyes were searching for them. The droplets of water wanted him to go crazy. They were stuck in a cave underneath who knows what.

"Would you please sit down? You're making it hard for me to breath!" the witch said annoyed.

The boy came to a stop. "I'm going crazy if I'm left with you, in this enormously large cave, with no light and no food and lastly I CAN'T DIE YET!!" he shouted which echoed in the cave, there was a moment of silence.

They both looked at each other wide eyed and confused. All of a sudden a bat came out from nowhere, and then another and then another and came a large flock of these mammals flew by them.

"What the fck!! C.C.!!" he called out.

"What?!" she shouted shooing the bats away from her.

"Help me!"

"No can do… you refused it a while ago"

_Damn that witch she's playing me!_ He thought.

Lelouch keep himself from being scrapped by the bats' claws but once again tripped into the lake.

"Why are you swimming at a time like this?" C.C. raised a brow.

"I wasn't swimming! I just accidentally tripped into this huge puddle!" C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Come on"

"Where?!" Lelouch asked.

"Of course to follow the bats…" she paused and looked away. "I thought you're the super smart one" she sarcastically said before she took her leave.

"Wait! Damn it!"

* * *

The student council was in a rampage searching for their two lost companions.

Euphy came and reported what she had found out while they were asleep.

"The captain said that he spotted the two eight hours ago… and it seemed that they really fell overboard"

"Gosh! You weren't kidding Milly!" Rivals came into realization.

"Of course I wasn't Kidding!" she shouted in frustration. "How are we going to find them now?" she sighed. "I failed as a guardian to you all! My father's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry Milly-san… we'll definitely find them" Suzaku cheered on.

"Thanks Suzaku…" she let out another sigh.

"Euphy… a favor if you might?" he questioned his princess. Euphy nodded "please ask Lloyd-san if he could drop Lancelot on that island?" he pointed to a very small island near them.

"Of course… off you go… be careful…" she said with gentleness.

"YES! My lord!" he replied with a salute and then jumped into the cold waters. He swam to the island where Lancelot would be dropped off.

* * *

"SUNLIGHT!!" Lelouch exclaimed. The sight was magnificent, a real paradise. The cave was just above the water falls. Lelouch was a little breathless for the fact that they were walking for three hours straight and had no break. C.C. was walking to the edge of the cliff. Feeling the breeze on her face, she sighed.

C.C. without notice jumped from the cliff. Lelouch somehow didn't notice but then it registered in his mind and became frantic. He jumped after C.C.

"God damn it C.C.!! What are you thinking, jumping off the cliff like that!!"

"Die. Starving. No pizza…" she replied with a hint of sarcasm. The two were just hanging by a branch which Lelouch had grabbed not too long ago. _I wish to die now… I don't want to feel this throbbing pain anymore!! _She mentally screamed.

Lelouch tried to climb the branch with one hand but he was beginning to slip.

"C.C. hold my body! I'm going to use both my hands!" he said. C.C. did as what she was told to do and grabbed on to him. There was a second thought running on her mind. _Let go…_

"So… should I let go?? Just to test his feelings?" she said but soft enough not to let Lelouch hear.

"If you say so…" she said. She slowly loosens her grip and went to a state of "free falling". The harsh wind, the cutting sound of air and what was that blur of a sound? _My name?_ she thought.

"…--…" Lelouch called out her name. She slowly opened her eyes but then again the figures were still a blur.

"… -- …" he called out again.

SPLASH!

She dropped into the water, head first but why isn't there pain? She closed her eyes. The water was cold yet warm.

_Warm?!_ She mentally screamed and wiggled out of who the hell was holding her. Soon after ward 'they' were both struggling to get the shore.

"Tell me before you let go and die!" he shouted in between coughs.

"Why? Would you mind if I die? I would regenerate again if you forgot" she replied flatly in between coughs.

"Sigh. Never Mind, I can't have you dead when we're running around this enormous jungle! I can't carry you -body- if we were ambushed or something…" he replied in between breaths.

"tch"

"Anyway… let's start the fire, before we get cold" the boy stood and was followed by the girl as they both picked up the necessary materials to create fire.

* * *

"SUZAKU!! TAKE CARE OF LANCELOT!! BYE!!" Lloyd said from the ship. Suzaku just waved as Lancelot was gently being placed with a thump.

"Thank you Lloyd-san!" he waved again and they left. Suzaku entered his Knightmare frame and flew over the distant and vast sea ahead of him. Searching for his friend Lelouch.

* * *

Meanwhile, they have both gathered enough wood or rather twigs for them to last for the night. They have already set up fire and already have gathered a sufficient supply of food to last for the night or maybe even to last for tomorrow. They have let their clothes hand on a branch for it to dry as they both lay there on their under garments. They both have already found shelter from the cold winds and even from the rain and for now they just lay under the starry sky.

There was silence from their murmurs and only the crack of fire and the rushing of water were heard.

C.C. lay on her side, her back facing the fire that they have made. Lelouch on the other hand was laid on his back, his eyes drowsily gazing at the constellation of stars. The odd silence was suffocating him in a way.

There was nothing to talk about he thought and his mind was beginning to be flooded by thoughts from the past happenings at the resort or maybe even perverted thoughts about C.C. lingered behind those positive ones.

"If you're thinking of Perverted stuff over there can you just die?" the witch suddenly said out from nowhere.

"I'm not thinking of perverted thoughts about _you_!?" he yelled out and turned away from her.

"…" she didn't reply.

"sighs. So this is peace and quiet" he muttered "It feels so different now…" he said to himself but those didn't escape the witch's ears.

"What are you thinking now?" she said still not looking at him.

"Just events…" he paused for a short realization "Yea. Just events…" he muttered.

"The same…" the conversation was then again left hanging in the air.

"Hey… can I tell you something crazy?" he blurted out. _Damn…_he blushed.

"Um?" her heart suddenly stopped a beat. Was he going to tell her something about his feelings?

"I – I … never … thought that I … I- would…" he stammered.

"Fall in love with me?" she continued but then again she had this slight blush on her cheeks.

"yea" Lelouch blushed. "It's still just a hunch… I mean… I'm not really sure…"

"mmm… I guess I can say the same… until this knight business isn't over… I can't guarantee these weird emotions… are real" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Yea… weird emotions" he muttered "I guess after this we're going back to normal right? Fighting and making them believe that we're a legal couple…"

"I guess so… we're back to pretending…" she closed her eyes. Wishing she didn't hear him. Pretending is just so hard to do… when you fall in love. Right? Thirty minutes had passed with yet again silence and by the looks of it, it's already way past ten.

"Are you still awake?" started Lelouch.

Her head nodded.

"Can I ask a favor?" His face were just inches from hers.

"What?" she blurted out. Lelouch was somehow looking at her dreamingly.

She blushed. _Did he eat something?!_ She mentally screamed.

"W-Wait- what are you-" too late, he already kiss her. Her eyes searched for something, was there anything he ate that made him like this! This won't be good if this goes on… if she can't control herself.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

AN: haha sorry… for the late update! I hope you enjoy! Exams are up! And finally!! Semester's break is near!!


	9. Found yet lost

**AN: hi guys! I just thought of a last update before school starts again! I hope you will enjoy this! Read and Review please!**

**A Summer Romance**

**Code Geass fic

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: **The Beach Expedition III, Found yet Lost

* * *

"**DAMN IT!!!!" **she kicked Lelouch off of her.

"What? Huh? What did I do?" he questioned.

_Oh just great! He didn't remember what perverted things he had done! Just stupid!_ "Just don't come close to me until they found us or who knows what I can do to you..." she muttered.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" he questioned her muttering.

"Oh! Just nothing really I was biting my tongue off talking with a stump..." she replied sarcastically.

"What's with you?! Just a moment ago you were calmly talking to me and now you tearing my head off with your sarcasm!"

C.C. sighed as she stood up, she started to walk away deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" he raised a brow.

"To the outer shore, the beach mind you... we still haven't made an S.O.S. sign out there"

"tch. Go ahead" suddenly as he gazed at C.C. pale body he noticed she wasn't wearing clothes though not naked really but she was only wearing her undergarment. "And put some clothes on!"

* * *

_Where are you Lelouch? C.C.-san?!! _ Suzaku gazed out on his screen, spotting an island on the way with a little green dot walking slowly towards the beach.

_Green.... dot... _he thought, _who has green hair... C.C.-san!!!!_ He exclaimed. Maybe Lelouch was with her too but he couldn't see a black dot anywhere.

Suzaku hurriedly swooped down Lancelot on to the beach, excited to see his 'friends'.

"C.C.-san!" he called through his mike.

C.C. just looked at Suzaku, she was a bit confused of when he got there but relieved that they were found faster than she could say the 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' thingy. But the main point there is she was found and she was loose of Lelouch's perverted schemes which he doesn't remember that he did those to her, anyway.

Suzaku climbed down his Knightmare frame and walked up to C.C.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Fine." she monotonously replied to the so called white knight.

"Where's Lelouch?"

"Near the falls, deep in the forest... mind you he kisses people... when he eats 'non-alcoholic' wild-mushrooms" she said with no hint of amusement.

"Oh... I never knew that..." there was a pause.

"I'll wait here... get him..." Suzaku just nodded and left her.

C.C. rubbed her arms back and forth making them warm as possible; it was just a matter of time before she could smell the aroma of pizzas and the comfy bed to lie on, and to finish this expedition they have started accidentally.

* * *

Suzaku caught sight of Lelouch.

He was sleeping or rather staring blankly into space, literally.

"Lelouch?" he called out.

"..." there was no reply. They stayed quiet for a while.

"C.C. said you were a kissing maniac when you eat 'non-alcoholic' wild mushrooms..." he broke the silence.

"..." he looked at his best friend with a very confused look.

"Oh never mind... We have to get back before dawn you know... "

"Sleep first...." Lelouch muttered and fell on the floor.

"ack! Geez!" the white knight muttered. He had no choice but to lift him up and bring him to Lancelot, he thought.

Emerging from the thick trees Suzaku met face to face with the so-called 'witch'.

"Why'd you carry him?"

"He's sleeping, or rather he can't get up..." he sighed.

"You could've left him there with the wild animals"

"Can't the president's going to kill me..."

"Aren't you a knight? Can't you kill her instead?"

"Where are you getting at?! I can't possibly kill an innocent!"

"She's _not_ innocent if she will kill _you_ for not bringing _us_ back safely... is she not?"

"I- I whatever nothing makes a difference, I won't leave him because he's _my_ friend"

"Just don't let him get close to me" she coldly replied and she moved away and climbed Lancelot's hands.

"Hey! He's your boyfriend!"

"Nope! Not tonight! Hurry up I'm starving 'white-boy' "

"Geez, what's with these two!" he muttered to himself. He reached Lancelot's hands and placed Lelouch down gently.

"He's going to fall at this rate, can't you stay by him for a while until we land at the resort island?" he questioned.

"no."

"He's asleep! He can't do anything to you!"

"I doubt it"

"Just hold him!" He shoved C.C. on Lancelot's hand in which Lelouch lay.

"..." she sighed. _Defeated by a mere brat....

* * *

  
_

The trip was quite short for the island was just a half an hour trip. She looked at the sleeping Lelouch-kissing-maniac. She sighed again. She looked at the sky, the sun was rising and the colour of the sky was brightening every second that passes. She mindlessly brushed her hands on his hair feeling the soft sensation she did it again, life a mother playing with her son's hair, but it was different.

Lancelot gently dropped down on the resort. C.C. sighed for the tenth time.

The student council came rushing towards the two lost companions. Milly hugged C.C. and so did Nina, Euphemia and Rivals but never did Shirley and Kallen. Lelouch was still asleep in her lap which made the two very jealous of her but by the looks of it the witch- C.C. was rather annoyed with him sleeping on her lap at least that was what she wanted to show them.

Lancelot's cockpit opened and Suzaku the white knight emerged. He jumped down Lancelot meeting Euphy's embrace.

"Where did you find them?" she asked in a whisper.

"Somewhere on the islands... I think it was the island of illusion as you call it"

"the island of what?!" C.C. blurted. She accidently dropped Lelouch's head with a bang.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he yelped.

Everyone turned to his direction.

"What!? What?! " Rivals asked everyone, panicking.

Lelouch rubbed his head and spotted the green haired witch."C.C.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sreamed.

"What?" she flatly remarked.

* * *

The night was long as everyone had a laugh about C.C. and Lelouch's little adventure as told by the quiet C.C. was she really quiet?

C.C. bid goodbye to everyone and headed to their room. She opened the dim lit room and gently pushed the door shut. She crawled onto the bed searching for cheese-kun in the dark, she hugged it tightly. A soft sob escaped her lips and a single tear travelled down her golden orbs.

Lelouch walked away from the crowd as he noticed C.C. had gone off to bed. He really didn't plan on looking for her but there was this small urge to do so. His feet walked him to every corners of the summer house just to find this immortal witch.

The last resort was in their room. Lelouch quietly crept inside their dim lit room, the green hair sprawled all over their bed gave him the realization that she was there, asleep.

He slowly moved up to the bed and slipped into the blankets. He slowly drifted into the mood of rest. He turned around to face C.C. and held her cheeks for a while. _Why is it wet?_ He asked himself. C.C. has been crying, he made into the conclusion but what abut the question "Why?" always the word that left him stuck in this situation he is in.

He withdrew his hand and swayed with the mood and slowly his eyes begins to close and he drifted into sleep, his hand holding hers mindlessly. The expedition of the unknown island full of mysteries was left and now untouched, both were relieved that they survived and found and that they are both back into the summer house in the nice comfy bed.

* * *

AN: sorry for the late update! I hope you like it! Reviews please!!!! Sorry if it's short.


	10. Lost Cheesekun

**AN: Here's a new story to kick off the love in them! Hahaha! Hope you guys will enjoy this! Leave some reviews please! ^_^ DATE count: 2weeks and 4days to go!**

**A Summer Romance**

Code Geass fic

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: **The Midnight Summer Festival, The lost Cheese-kun

* * *

The sun broke through the curtains of each room in the summer house. The rays touched his face and he stirred. "mmmm...." he made a very small sound. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up but unfortunately something or rather someone was pulling him down. He tried to stir to where his captor came from, C.C., who was likely sleeping soundly. Lelouch sighed. _We're back to pretending now... right?_ A smile crept on his lips. Lelouch searched for the yellow plushie which had always been their wall on bed, where did it go?

He slowly removed the witch's arms around him; they gently fell into the soft cushion. A slight creaking sound was made as he stood. The girl with green hair stirred but didn't wake up.

C.C. heard the door closed with a click, her hands searched for her plushie. _Where is it?! _Her eyes shot open desperately looking for 'Cheese-kun'. She sat up searching the whole room, it was lost... gone to somewhere dark and cold... alone.

"LELOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out his name.

Lelouch came rushing to their room as he heard his name screamed about by the witch with green hair. He opened the door and was greeted by an angered witch.

"Where is Cheese-kun?!" she raised an angry brow.

"I don't know I've been looking for it since this morning..."_because I know you'd blame me if it went missing..._ he rolled his eyes with the conclusion on his head.

"If it's not you then who?" she asked. She sighed.

"Let's ask the others if they have seen it..." concluded Lelouch.

"..." she nodded as a riposte. "Where the hell did Cheese-kun went!?" she mumbled angrily.

* * *

The others were happily chatting about how the day went by that morning. Nunnally was enjoying her time chatting with Kallen about how her brother acted when he's around girls, "by the sound of it" added Nunnally after every reaction that she imagined about her brother. Kallen was laughing hard. "I can't believe it" or "he did that!" was all Kallen could reply between breaths.

Milly and Shirley along with Nina were talking about an upcoming event that summer, the summer festival. Milly's eyes were sparkling with fun ideas on how to make Lelouch fall for Shirley or make a rivalry between Shirley and C.C., Shirley's had her eyes with an overview of what would happen at the festival with of course "Lelouch" while Nina was happily grinning with ideas about her new invention and was daydreaming about Euphemia praising her and commenting wonderful things about her.

Lelouch sighed at the sight of the girls.

C.C. entered the dinning hall with an interrogative sentence: "WHO KIDNAPPED CHEESE-KUN!!!!!?" she burst.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing, even Euphy and Suzaku who were in the verge of almost kissing each other... 'Phew...Glad they didn't notice' that was what Suzaku had thought. 'Damn just when... he...' the princess of Britannia sighed with a blush.

C.C. grumbled under her breath when no one admitted.

"Calm down! Will you?!" Lelouch scolded.

"How can I calm down when I'm missing my favourite doll!!!" she sharply replied. They both glared at each other until sparks came clashing. "I'm missing part of me!!"

"So... who is this cheese-kun and what does it look like...?" calmly came the princess's question. C.C. looked at the princess.

She sighed and took a deep breath as she started her description about her doll, her plush toy Cheese-kun. She described the doll as of course squishy, fun to hug and that it comforts her every night.

"She's not asking those things." Lelouch's sharply and flatly riposte.

"Who asked you to butt in our conversation?!" raised C.C.

"CALM DOWN!! BOTH OF YOU!" the Princess of Britannia could not take any more arguments from the two while she was in the middle, their raising voices had made her ears a little deaf, her eyes were rolling back and forth between the two, she came to a conclusion that they both have to stop their lovers quarrel.

The two love birds looked at her with very confused expressions. They didn't realize that they have been on each others throat screaming due to them being impatient and due to them being both short tempered.

"Euphy is right, you guys have been on each other's throat for at least half the day" Milly Ashford reassured those who were in the room.

"Onii-sama, you should lower your temper too... please do not clash with C.C.'s mood..."smiled Nunnally.

"Of course...." he replied.

"Well now... if that simple argument is settled why don't we go search for it here in the summer house?" Milly said. "It's time for another of Ashford Academy's activity! The Treasure hunt! The first one who finds the lost plushie, described by C.C.-san will win a two-day presidential power all over Ashford which of course one rule will be added to the rule book... Anyway... C.C. if you please... may you depict this... plushie?"

C.C. sighed; she really wished she could be a president of Ashford Academy so she could implant a rule for Pizza week. She sighed for the nth time.

"Cheese-kun was a toy from Pizza hut, it is yellow… yes of course… it has this small black hat… it's squishy and has a very plain but cute face… I guess that is just about it…"

"Oh is it the limited edition plush from Pizza hut??" squealed Milly.

C.C. just nodded.

"Just before we start off we need to modify the rules first! This will be a two pair race… Now I have again these popsicle sticks engraved on it our names…"

"Wait Milly-san… I won't join" Nunnally said.

"Me too…" Nina said as a second demotion.

"Oh, alright…" the student council president removed their sticks and reshuffled them. One by one they picked their sticks.

"Damn it! Why can't I pair with Lelouch?" Shirley quietly said to herself.

"What was that?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh… it's nothing…"

"So… the pairings are… Lelouch and C.C…. oooh! As always… love never fails!"

"Milly!" Lelouch blushed in embarrassment.

"Shirley and Rivals… Kallen and Me… and oooh…. Another love pair… Suzaku and Euphy!"

"Mou…. Milly-san…"

"Yosh! Let's get started! Okay on the count of three… we start!" Milly exclaimed. "Oh by the way! The time limit is at 5:30 pm in front of the yacht…"

"Why?" everyone questioned her.

"One!" She said in a loud voice of excitement to avoid the question asked.

"Wait" someone said, Milly stopped the count. "When do we run? On three or after three?"

"Whenever is fine!" she answered a little bit frustrated.

"TWO!!" exclaimed both Suzaku and Euphemia.

"Three!" Shirley and Kallen said with excitement.

"GO!!" C.C. and Lelouch looked at each other with a determined face, nodded and ran off for the search hand in hand.

Smiles on their faces were painted with different colors; everyone was enjoying looking for this 'kidnapped' plushie.

* * *

A few hours already passed by, there are fifteen minutes left till five-thirty in the afternoon and no one had found this lost plushie.

Lelouch slumped down near a wall on the back yard just below their room.

"Ugh… Where do you think it ran off to?!" he barked.

"I don't know… the next thing I was hugging it and the next thing it was gone!"

"I think you ate it…"

"Oh really? Why are you so sure about yourself that you didn't eat it?"

"tch" he paused and bit his lip "Do you remember anything? Before you lost him?"

"hmm" she bit her lower lip. "Pizza?"

"AGGGHH!!! I'm not asking you about PIZZA!!!" he yelled. "You pizza eating maniac…" he muttered.

"I wasn't referring to PIZZA as in PIZZA! I was referring to when I spilled hot sauce on it…"

"Uh huh… and then?"

"And then… I left it in the bathtub full of bubbly water around midnight so that the stain would… ooohhh"

"GOD! C.C!!!!" he slapped his forehead. "Awww… you made us look like idiots!"

"…" she didn't reply but started to run for their room. Ten minutes left till the meeting time. C.C. jumped above Rivals who was searching under a couch, followed by Lelouch who was a mere victim of C.C.'s dragging. The two were running like there was no tomorrow. Both ran up the stairs hand in hand, alas! The door opened leading to their room. The witch dragged the warlock into the bathroom.

"Good! There's still water!" she exclaimed in relief.

"GOD DAMN IT C.C.!!!! you made me run like a cheetah for Pete's sake!" he panted in between breaths.

C.C. ignored his complaints and walked towards their bath tub. She searched for the plushie for a minute or so, her hands searching the vast space of the tub until she felt something soft yet heavy.

She used both of her hands to carry it, but to no use she needed his help. Lelouch got to her in a moment and both tried to carry Cheese-kun out of the tub.

"HOW HEAVY IS THIS THING!!?" complained Lelouch. In a few moments both exerted their last efforts on pulling it out, at last it did came out but with consequences.

"I'm wet!" he complained again.

"Do you think you're the only one?" she raised a brow.

Both sighed and fell into the bathtub.

"This feels refreshing…" commented C.C.

"I guess so…" he slumped down further, deeper into the bathtub, a blush crept on his face, as he saw her curves revealing through her thin white clothing, a polo shirt and a short skirt to be exact. Lelouch mentally slapped himself again. _Never ever do such stupid things!

* * *

_The Ashford's student council president was waiting patiently 'not' at the meeting place, the yacht.

"Geez, where are they? It's already pass the meeting time!" she muttered as she looked at her wrist watch for the 8th time.

Just a short few moments, Euphy and Suzaku along side Shirley and Rivals emerged from a distance. Shirley waved from a distance.

"Kaichou!!!!"

"Hey! There they are!" exclaimed Kallen.

"So now that we're complete let's head off to our destination!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Where?" asked Rivals.

"Oh… you'll see…" a grin spread on her lips.

"Where's Lelouch and C.C?" Euphemia questioned.

"Oh, they… they're changing… they should be out in… right now" as if by cue, Lelouch emerged wearing a very formal and handsome dark blue yukata. His hair was still a little wet from their accident making it shine under the moonlight.

"Oooohhh…. Lelouch you look gorgeous!" exclaimed the president in delight.

Shirley and Kallen had felt a burning hot sensation on their cheeks.

_Why is he so handsome in his clothing for Pete's sake! _Shirley thought.

_Why is he wearing Japanese clothing?! _Stadfield thought. _But then again, I wished Zero was this gorgeous!_

Lelouch sighed as if he had heard everything the two girls had thought. Suzaku walked up to him and patted him.

"Way to go Lelouch! Girls are drooling over you!" Rivals commented.

Lelouch blushed.

"Anyway… Where is C.C.?" asked Rivals Cardemonde.

"Wait and see…." The president yet again has her creepy grin pasted on her lips.

As if again by cue, C.C. walked down the from the upper stairs of the yacht, he hair tied up in a very beautiful bundle, her hair was a little bit curled on the end and her bangs felt like it flowed smoother down her face. She was clothed in a light pink yukata with embroideries of cherry blossoms. Her complexion was bathed in moonlight that made her glow like a god.

Everyone stopped.

"What are you guys looking at?!" she shouted out of embarrassment. Lelouch snapped out of his trance.

"Beautiful" was the only word he muttered. C.C.'s heart stopped a beat as if they we're stopped in time.

"_What do you mean…?" her confusion was pasted on her pale face._

_Lelouch reached out his hand "you're MY witch… and I'm YOUR warlock… everything about you is beautiful because you belong to me…"_

Just a few seconds before she reached out to him, time had started to move again.

"You look great!"

"Very beautiful C.C.-san!"

"I agree!"

"Now now… don't feel so entranced… we're going to changed in to those… er… elevens clothing… what are they?"

"YU-KA-TA" Lelouch spelled out.

"oh right.. yukatas!" exclaimed the blonde. "I just so love their designs! And it's comfortable too!" she twirled around showing of her clothing.

Everyone laughs as they set for the shrine of the nearest city…

* * *

JAP WORDS:

Kaichou- president

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the super late update! Sorry but I think the story title is a little of right now… since its Christmas season in our country… hehehe ^_^ But I hope you liked it!**

**BTW: I'm not really going to dig in deeper to the other's relationship, but there will be some chapters that'll revolve around these following couples SuzakuxEuphemia, MillyxRivals and there would be some, ShirleyxLelouch and KallenxLelouch! But still the main pair is C.C. and Lelouch… I hope to finish this story before February…. And I plan to make a new one… Sorry guys if they're a bit OOC!!! I can't help it! ^_^**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ^_^**


	11. Confessions

AN: I'm very sorry for the late update... It's of course because of our graduating class requirements that I have leave my hobbies behind for a few months... Anyway... I was feeling kind of down when I re-read the story... I felt that I'm so.... er... stupid to let the story slip of my mind... So.. I'm very sorry If the first story I planned would go to waste *Kami-sama! Gomenasai!* anyway... I still hoped that you will stay tuned and comment on my story writing... I'm hoping to reach my goal of having 150 reviews and more until I finish my story... So anyway... enough chitchat! Let's get back to business... Oh! BTW... I forgot that I changed my penname from Cisqua to seirahErinyes... because I felt that I have to carry my group nickname in order for our group name to spread out! Ahahahha ^_^ anyway... if you can please visit our very small site... . well it's not actually fixed to the max yet but we'll manage somehow... ^_^ haiz.... Summer is just around the corner! Again!

A Summer Romance

* * *

**Chapter 11:** The festival of Love, The choice

* * *

Lelouch was just about to jump down the yacht when he heard Milly Ashford say his name in unison with Rivals. Then he heard Shirley 'shush' them.

Lelouch just mindlessly walked away for that group. But then again for what he didn't notice was that what they were talking about was the most and longest awaited confession he would have heard.

* * *

C.C. was walking around the festival in which she was bombarded by every single man who wanted her to be his date for the night. Men challenged one another in games and gave C.C. prizes but none of them really amazed her for she was just bored-to-death by them showing of their common talents.

C.C. walked away from the rumble that was happening, with sparks and punches flying around just to see who was the last man standing, but no one ever noticed that she was just looking at a man, just some unfamiliar and unnoticeable man lurking around with the corner of her golden orbs.

* * *

Lelouch walked carelessly around the crowd without anyone following him, well that was what he thought. Milly, Rivals, Nina and Shirley were just following close behind but that would look like just stalking him.

Lelouch sighed for he then noticed C.C. who was bombarded with men asking her hand and asking her if she would join them and with every question she turned them down with 'no'. Still no one quitted and continued on annoying her.

The Black Knight's leader walked towards her. The other guys stopped.

"If you would mind, leave my girlfriend alone" he said firmly.

"ohohoo... Is she your girlfriend? Whimp!" he punched Lelouch. Lelouch fell to the ground. C.C. was just staring at him. Her eyes not leaving him.

_God... why are you so weak..._ she thought and sighed.

Lelouch recovered from the blow.

"I'm not some imbecile man who would walk around punching other women's boyfriend" he replied.

"Shut up!" the others replied.

"Let's beat him up" one said while cracking his bones. Men began to gang around him.

"Hold it" a strict firm voice of a woman came. Then the man looked at her.

"Missy... If you don't want to get hurt you should stay back" a muscular man said to her.

"What if I don't want to? Would you force me to do so?" she raised a brow.

"C.C. let me take care of this..." Lelouch muttered.

The green haired witch sharply looked at him 'what are you doing stupid!'.

'Getting you out of this mess'

'I don't need help! I'm perfectly fine finishing these imbeciles on my own'

'Don't be such a hero...'

'...' Lelouch grunted.

"God! What the hell?! Why are you forcing yourself protecting me from these imbecile men?" C.C. burst.

"I was planning on being the hero of this scene! Would you please let me be?" he replied sarcastically.

C.C. grunted and walked back. "Fine. Do as you wish but don't go crying back to me"

Men laughed at what the girl had commented on her 'boyfriend'.

"So, there... you're going to taste the wrath of my fist...ARRRRRRRRGGGHH!!!" he shouted at the same time he punched.

* * *

Shirley couldn't help to watch and closed her eyes as if she was the one who would receive the impact.

* * *

There was no noise.

"I command you to defeat all those who courted C.C. tonight except me" His eyes glowed of the Geass sign.

Lelouch stood up.

"Yes! My Lord!" the man replied and faced those who courted C.C. for the night and beat them up and for himself he banged his head on the wall and fell unconscious.

"What a stupid command... oh great Zero..." she sarcastically replied to him.

"As I've said there are times when using Geass is ridiculous enough..." he sighed, C.C. laughed it off and they were caught in the momentum. "So... shall we go?"

Lelouch handed C.C. his hand. C.C. looked up to the young gentle man. Her orbs were glistening with different emotions.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Anywhere I guess, let's just enjoy this festival while it last... " he softly said. C.C. sighed and nodded as she followed him into the crowd.

* * *

Behind the bushes there were unknown observers.

"Ooohhh... this is getting pretty good!" a familiar female voice said with a tint of excitement.

"President! You're meddling with them!! Won't this end up to something bad?" Rivals complained.

"Euphy, do you think this is wrong to spy on a family member's affair?" the blond turned to the pink head.

"Um... Well... It is _private..._but-"

"SEE!!! She said that it was private!"

"Oh shut your pipe Rivals... I know that you're excited too! Oh, how you pushed Lelouch to go with you and search for pretty girls that time, and the time where you continuously push Lelouch into Shirley's arms, and when the time-"

"Alright, alright! But I'm loyal on helping Lelouch _and_ Shirley to be together! And that time doesn't count! I was merely observing because he asked me too..."

"Uhuh, anyway. Euphy where are they?"

"Uh who? Shirley or Lelouch?"

"Both" the president replied.

"Shirley is currently by the pond waiting for the go signal... and the target is nearing the spot"

"Alright! The plan to Confess is in action!"

"Hey! Milly! Don't do something rash!!"

"I'm not! I'm just following a request of a dear friend... "

"Wait! Wait! I have one more question! Would Shirley be jealous when she sees Lelouch holding hands with C.C.-san?" Everyone stopped at their tracks, Arthur meowed in confusion.

Rivals then pointed at the two who were walking hand in hand and eating one cotton candy as they were sharing it.

"That is a problem, but still... They look CUTE together!!!" the president squealed. Both men, Suzaku and Rivals plus Arthur sighed in unison.

* * *

Shirley limply went behind the stall as she saw everything that happened; did Lelouch really fell for that girl to even save her even if it meant him being beaten up? Shirley started to sob at the corner, the scene of Lelouch asking C.C. to take his hand it was like knives were striking her heart non-stop. _It hurts... It hurts Lelouch..._

Shirley got up and wiped her tears.

"I guessed it can't be helped... I have to do this if I want to know the truth..." she said with confidence.

Her phone suddenly rang with Milly's phone number flashing. She answered.

"Yes?"

"_Oh, Shirley, Lelouch is close you better keep yourself in line or you'll break down if this will go wrong, I believe in you Shirley! Do your best!"_

"Thanks..."

The phone went beep; there was a moment of silence that only her heart beat was heard. The running blood was rising and she was feeling very nervous.

"This is it... I'm going to you Lelouch..."

* * *

"_Alright! Plan A point 2 is about to commence!"_

"Point two?" asked Cardemonde.

"_Do you have a problem with that?"_Milly raised a brow.

"... No?"

"_Well then if it's a no then do it!"_

"Okay... okay" he replied.

Rivals hanged the phone and followed the couple into the crowd.

"Yoh! Lelouch!"

"Rivals?!" he exclaimed and suddenly lets go of C.C.'s hands while the two blushed in embarrassment.

"Um... could I borrow C.C.-san for a while?"

C.C. looked at Rivals. "Of course, excuse me, Lelouch" she looked at him for the last time and went to follow Rivals.

_Yosh! It's going perfectly smooth_, thought Rivals.

Lelouch sighed as the two went out of his sight. "Guessed I'm alone again, well then..." he started to move forwards to the crowd until he found a very quiet and relaxing place.

"Lelouch?" a voice from the distance called to him, shaking as if it was very nervous.

* * *

"It would be better if you just told me to leave him than making me like you just by buying me things I feel like buying..." C.C. said with a sharp glare.

"Well. I thought you wouldn't listen to someone like me...um"

"Well you're job is done now so I'm going..." she said and left with in the crowd eating her chocolates.

"Sigh"

* * *

"Lelouch... I have something to tell you..."

"Shirley..."

"I... I..." _it's getting hard to breath... _

"What is it?" he asked again in a very calmed manner.

"I like you!" she shouted and sighed in relief.

"What?!"

"I love you Lelouch!!" she repeated, the fireworks started and the confession hanged in the air.

From behind the bushes golden orbs looked at the sky, with a very bothered expression. _What would you do now Lelouch...? What should I do now?

* * *

  
_

To be continued...


	12. The Festival of Love

_Previously..._

"Lelouch... I have something to tell you..."

"Shirley..."

"I... I..." _It's getting hard to breathe... _

"What is it?" he asked again in a very calm manner.

"I like you!" she shouted and sighed in relief.

"What?!"

"I love you Lelouch!!" she repeated; the fireworks started and the confession hung in the air.

From behind the bushes golden orbs looked at the sky, with a very bothered expression. _What would you do now Lelouch...? What should I do now?_

_

* * *

  
_

AN: Another confession in front of the great Lelouch what will happen!?

**A Summer Romance

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: **The Festival of Love, C.C.

* * *

"Shirley..." Lelouch blushed. "I... I..." The fireworks' noise was covering every sound possible, but Lelouch only heard his heart beat, slowly eating him away. His face was a bit hot and his blood was rising to his head.

"Lelouch... I... I know it's sudden but... "

"Shirley... " the cracking noise of a twig attracted their attention. C.C. stood behind the trees with her bothered expression; she closed her eyes and ran from the scene.

_What was I thinking?! _C.C. thought.

"C.C.!!" Lelouch tried to ran after her but Shirley stopped him. Lelouch looked at her but was greeted by her lips. Lelouch Lamperouge stood there, his mind confused. Lelouch pushed Shirley away.

"Lelouch! Why don't you love me instead of her!!" she shouted amidst the noise.

Lelouch clenched his fist "I..." _C.C. where did you run off to? _"I'm in love with her!!" he shouted and ran after C.C.'s direction.

"Lelouch... Why? Why?!" Shirley yelled at the top of her lungs. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, soft sobs were heard.

Milly Ashford went to Shirley to console her. "It's alright Shirley, he really would do anything for C.C.-san... you don't have to be hard on yourself..." Milly said.

"It hurts, President... It hurts when it came from him..." she cried.

"There… there..."

"Hey, there Shirley," Rivals softly said. Shirley's attention was dragged back to Rivals, her eyes started to get swollen. "You don't have to mind his words... sometimes he's not thinking," he laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up Rivals... this isn't a drama series!" The president looked at Shirley "Cry everything out... It's fine."

With their efforts Shirley did cry to her heart's content.

* * *

Lelouch ran after the girl he was in love with. Why couldn't he see her? Everything was a blur until he came to notice that it had started pouring cold rain.

"C.C.!!!" he yelled.

C.C. did never turn to look at him; she was just so confused, now that she had this storm in her heart. A while back she didn't care if she never did find true love, because she only wanted to die. But now that he was here and was running after her, she just couldn't help stopping to satisfy her desires.

C.C. stopped in her tracks and turned around. She was hoping that he would be just behind her; she closed her eyes and let the rain pour down on her sinful self, washing away the unclean. Her kimono damped with rain, her skin was pale as her lips were. Her hair fell with the wetness, too heavy for the ribbon and the chopsticks to hold it for much longer.

She felt a warm touch that made her jump a little, but then she let it soothe herself until she knew she was satisfied with it.

"C.C.…" he started. "I…"

"I know what you're going to say…" she sighed, Lelouch was taken aback by her words and blushed. "… Let's stop pretending and go our own ways… Lelouch Lamperouge…"

"What?!" he shouted.

C.C. raised a confused brow like a child who didn't know her mistake.

"No?" she asked again. "So… what do you want? You've got Shirley who just confessed her eternal love for you…"

"Arrgghh... You don't get it! You're so dense, idiot!"

"Dense? I thought we were just-" her lips were yet again shut and captured by the young man. Her eyes widened, her heart started beating faster by the moment. Though she wanted to let go and run, she just couldn't help giving herself up to the storm of emotions. Lelouch finally broke the everlasting kiss.

"I love you C.C. And I chose you, not Shirley…"

"Love?" she muttered, tears started to fall down with the rain. C.C. really didn't know how to feel; should she feel scared? Happy? Or just plain hurt? She dropped down to her knees, clenching her heart as if it would fall down her stomach. She just cried there.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered and fell to his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

The morning sun rose from their bedrooms. Shirley Fenette squirmed from her bed to the floor with a loud thump; she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by golden orbs.

She first thought that it was Arthur, but then again, Arthur didn't have green fur. Shirley stood up and accidentally bumped her head on C.C. Both cried 'ouch.'

Shirley stood up before the green haired witch who was sitting on her white bed.

"You seem kind of down…" Shirley started.

"You think so? I always have this kind of face, haven't you noticed?" she raised the question.

"No," answered the red head.

"Oh."

There was this uneasy feeling in the air that kept the topic moving forward. Shirley took a deep breath.

"Lelouch confessed to you, right? After he dumped me?"

C.C. turned her attention to Shirley.

"I guess so…"

The conversation just stopped there. Again, Shirley took a deep breath to start a new conversation.

"It's bothering me; this is why I am here…" C.C. muttered. Shirley released the air she had inhaled.

"What?" she asked, rather confused. "Aren't you happy that he confessed to you the second time around? And in the most romantic scene I could imagine!"

"…" There was just silence that hung in the air.

"…" Shirley followed suit as she stared at the witch in front of her.

"So what do you want…"

"Answers." She looked straight at her.

"Answers for what? Its love, it's actually simple…" she paused. "I mean totally complicated…"

"On forgetting love…" C.C. muttered.

"Forget… Love? Who would do that?!" she shouted at her.

"I would." C.C. stood up and walked towards the window, carrying Cheese-kun with her. As soon as she gazed out the window she saw Lelouch, silently reading a book under that very large shade in the backyard. Milly approached him and sat down beside him. C.C. turned her gaze away from him.

"Why would…" she looked at the green headed girl "… you do that to him?"

"It's quite personal." She sighed, her hand slid down the window sill, she dragged it along that plain white sill as if she was touching Lelouch's face. C.C. looked at Shirley with a rather blank face. "I guess it's quite hard to find answers for that question…" she walked past the red head and out of the room, sighing for the nth time. "Love…" she muttered.

Shirley was still looking at the door. "Who would do that? No story was ever told in which the hero never loved… No one… can just simply live without it…." She whispered to herself as she slumped down the bed with her face buried on her pillow. "How weird… this feeling of rejection he left me…"

* * *

Lelouch sat under the huge shade tree reading a book about world history. He wondered why there was this strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. Would something happen?

He looked up at the cloudy sky and was greeted by the Ashford Student Council President.

"Milly…" he said with a startled voice.

"Do you mind if I sit with you…?"

"No…" he replied. He moved a little to give the president a little space to rest her back on the tree trunk and to sit on the mat.

"So… I heard what happened… yesterday night…"

"You knew?" he asked with a hint that he knew she was part of it.

"I said I just heard about it!!" she protested that she wasn't guilty.

"…"

"And about that… too… how come?"

"… I just… don't love Shirley, the way I'm in love with C.C. …"

"Oh I have this question I was pondering for a few days now…"

"What?"

"Are you really in that relationship with C.C.-san?"

Lelouch gasped a little. So did the one hiding behind the bushes.

"Kallen! You're butt's hogging the space!" a familiar male voice said.

"Scoot a little will yah Rivals! You're head's bumping at my breast!" Rivals blushed at the comment. Arthur meowed. There was a sudden rustling sound from behind them.

"Uhuh…"

"Arthur… quit meowing or we'll be discovered…"

"Oh sure…" another familiar male voice had said.

"Su-za…ku…" both turned their head and fell.

"Ouch…" Kallen rubbed her side.

Lelouch and Milly saw the three and the cat at the nearby bush.

"They were listening?!" Lelouch blushed.

"Maybe…" Milly nervously laughed.

"RIVALS!! You blew it!!" both Kallen and Shirley yelled.

"WHY ME?!" Rivals complained.

* * *

AN: Okay… this is short, but that's all I can put in this chapter! Or the next chapter will be spoiled! Thanks guys for reviewing and reading!!


	13. A Curious Play

AN: Thanks for the 100 reviews guys! Here's chapter 13! Hope you'll enjoy!! XD

**A Summer Romance

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **A Curious Play, Lelouch's Heart

* * *

"The beach is the perfect spot to do it!!" exclaimed Ashford's Student Council President.

"What about the beach?" asked Suzaku Kururugi. Everyone turned their heads to Milly's direction with curious faces.

"Yeah, President… what do you have planned with the beach?" Shirley asked.

"Well… I'm going to do this play…"

"Play?" Euphemia asked.

"Yup, it's a play, and we'll be the characters in it!" she said in excitement.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!" Lelouch blurted out.

"And, the main pairing will be… Lelouch and C.C.!" she said.

"WHAT?!" both C.C. and Lelouch blurted out.

"Why them?!" asked Shirley and Kallen in unison.

"Well, as you see, they're in this relationship, so it's fine with them to do some romantic scenes, of course. Kissing scenes…" Milly smiled.

"It's-" C.C. stood up from her seat but Lelouch covered her mouth. She looked at him with sharp eyes.

"No, its fine Milly, w- we're just taken aback by what you said," he said.

"Oh! Well then that's settled!" Milly announced. Everyone groaned.

"Oh, Milly-san…" Nunnally said with her petite voice.

"What is it Nunnally?" she asked.

"Who would watch us if we're doing this play?"

"Oh, right… I almost forgot to tell you that we invited people from Area 11… Well mostly students from Ashford, and of course those who are working here on this island, it's a sort of… um… it's what you call their day off," she smiled.

"Oh, that's great!" exclaimed Nunnally. "I can't wait!" she cheered.

Everyone let out this feeling of contentment.

"Okay, I'll join in…" Euphemia said.

"Me too…" Suzaku seconded the motion.

"Count me in!" Rivals excitedly said, "this will be another wonderful memory!"

"M- Me too…" Nina Einstein said.

"Oh well… if everyone's in… I'll join in too!" Kallen said. Shirley looked at everyone; she sighed.

"Oh well… Summer is just about to end so… let's get this over with," Fenette smiled.

"Since everyone agreed, let us get started then!" Milly replied to their motions.

C.C. sighed; she couldn't do anything now that everyone agreed. She looked at everyone and then smiled to herself. "Yeah… maybe this will be another fun memory…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

The cold breeze passed by C.C.; she gave a shiver.

The green headed girl, whom was sitting on the beach, let out a sigh. The moon was rising at its peak and the waves splashed their song. C.C. listened to everything that was going on around her.

"This is another bothersome situation I've been put in…" she rolled her eyes. C.C. heard a bark from a distance. She looked at where it came from and found that there was a white pooch nearing her.

"A dog?" she questioned herself. The dog neared her and sat beside her. She raised a brow at the dog, but the dog didn't mind it and lay down beside her. C.C. cautiously petted the dog; hoping that it wouldn't snatch her hand away, she took the risk. Luckily the dog didn't do anything and let her pet him for a while. C.C. smiled.

"You know… this is quite relaxing…" she said to the dog. The dog just yawned. C.C. looked at it and smiled, she felt this soothing feeling, something that lifted her troubles away. This was one heck of a night for her. She just sat there with the white dog looking at the distance and listening to the silent cries of the sea.

* * *

The others were busy preparing the stage and their performances.

Milly, expectedly, took up the role of director and stage manager. The President had assigned the characters and they would be doing a piece made by Euphemia entitled 'Stray'.

"Stray?" asked Lelouch.

"Well yeah… it's about a girl who was a slave before and experienced being called a stray dog until she met a lady who helped her as she grew up; but then there was this event that happened in her life that she was yet again abandoned, but then there was this man…"

"A noble?" he asked.

"No… he's a missing prince."

"Missing?" he asked again.

"Well he didn't know who he was and lived as a commoner but after some events he found out… "

"Oh… so what's his role?" asked Lelouch.

"He's the lover…" said Euphemia.

"I guess this is a happy ending… right?" Rivals butted in.

"Um… it's not… there's a catch though…"

Lelouch looked at Euphemia in a confused way.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"So… let me continue… the girl had many suitors before she was completely abandoned… every male found her beautiful and wanted to make her their bride, but she refused them all because she cannot feel love… so many suitors' lives ended in suicide," she gravely said.

"Woah, that's tragic," Rivals commented.

"Then?" asked Milly who'd decided to join in.

"Many have said that the girl was cursed, that she was a witch of some kind; wives of those suitors of her complained that their husbands where attracted to her at first sight and preached that she was a witch…"

"But then again there was this short period where the girl hid from all the false accusations and met this lost prince…" she paused. "This is the romantic part… in where the prince and the stray girl live together for a short while, get to know each other and finally confess, until soldiers from the castle knocked at his cottage door; he was then ordered to see the king or rather his father"

Lelouch clenched his fist. _Father… _he thought.

C.C. came in from the main hall; everyone looked at her before the door closed with a bang. C.C. had this shiver in her spine; maybe it was because of the door?

"Welcome back C.C.-san," Milly greeted. C.C. looked at Milly and just sighed.

"Won't you come here for a second?" Milly asked.

C.C. again just looked at Milly and did as was told. "What's the matter?" C.C. spoke.

"Euphemia's telling the play… Mind if you listen too? Well… it's right that you know of it… right?" she reasoned.

"Not really… " she said and turned to leave. Everyone looked at her.

"Why is she so…!" Kallen and Shirley said in unison. C.C. stopped in her tracks and looked back.

Milly just laughed it off. "Well then we would be spoiled if Euphy continued it right? So why not practice it instead?"

"Hmm… you're right…" Rivals seconded the motion.

"Alright… so let's practice!" the president said energetically.

Lelouch just stood there. He sighed, "There won't be changes even if he does go to his father, right?" he muttered to himself.

"Alright guys! C.C.-san is here so why not start from the start?"

"Oh yeah! Euphemia-sama said that the story started with the childhood of the girl… so who will be the child then?" Nina asked.

"Oh yeah… I totally forgot…" Milly slapped her forehead.

"Well, why not start from the time where the girl was older and was with the nice lady?" Lelouch suggested. "And the rest of the story narrated?"

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea Lelouch…" the president replied. "So anymore questions or suggestions?"

"I have one… What are their names?" Nunnally spoke.

"Hmm… " Euphy thought. "I know!"

* * *

The night rose, the sea was singing its spell. Under the moonlight two shadows of a forgotten love had spread their wings and grief in the silent sea.

"Love me… Claire," the man said.

"Yuki…" Claire said. "…I …can't," she cried.

"Why? Claire… Why?!" he held the girl's hands in his. Crying.

"Ouji-sama… My prince and my love… I am but a witch they call… they might say that I have cursed you, and you, too, might be in danger… so please…" she fell to her knees and cried. The prince held her face and inched closer. The girl, whom they called a witch, closed her eyes; their lips intact until the dramatic pause came.

"Ooh… nice drama!" Rivals commented while watching the practice.

"Oh yeah! Good going Rivals! You broke my concentration…" Lelouch stood up from where he was kneeling. C.C. shot a glare at Rivals.

"Mind you… I don't want to repeat several kissing scenes because of your interruptions…" C.C. coldly replied.

"Still it was a good scene!" said Rivals.

"So how many more scenes before the play is finished?" asked Lelouch.

"Three more… the ones with the battle scenes and ending scenes," Milly replied.

"So… how many more kissing scenes?" C.C. butted in.

"Three."

"That many?!" Kallen said, startled.

"They've already shared… 3… 6… kisses! Not including those we don't know of!!"

"Hey?! How did you know we kissed that many times?" Lelouch raised a brow.

"I don't know? Maybe because we were watching you guys practice and repeating the scenes… well I guess maybe twice on kissing scenes?" Shirley butted in. Her heart thumping wildly, she was jealous, yes, because she hasn't gotten over Lelouch.

"Now… now…" Milly tried to calm them down but there was no use. The night was still young and they were only getting started in the completion of this summer romance.

Everyone was smiling and laughing, disagreeing and then shouting with laughter hidden behind it; C.C. just smiled. She looked out the window to see the white dog, then the image of a girl formed from behind it and waved, "A girl with golden eyes like a fox…" C.C. muttered. "The girl from the story… where did Euphemia find this piece? And how does she know of my story of being a stray girl?"

* * *

AN: thanks for reading! Wait for the play chapter!! Ahahaha! Many more scenes of Lelouch and C.C.!! More mysteries to unravel! I hope to finish it this summer! Or I'll keep writing this forever!!! Gokigenyou mina!!!


	14. The Jokers

**AN:** here's something before the play… I hope you enjoy this Chappie… I'm thankful to my beta-reader, she helps a lot, oh yeah about that 'excessive punctuation marks' think of it as a supper loud scream that would reach the ends of the earth! xD Just kidding! Ahahaha thank you for the reviews on the first few chapters and faves and the alerts! I'm really happy… Hmmm… Should this have a sequel? xD Hmmm… I'm confused about it as well, oh well… I'm hoping you guys would like this chapter even though…well because I'm not really sure about the play lines…I'm extending the humor and love scenes…

**Claire: **My love…?? xD

**Lelouch:** Damn you C.C. can't you memorize a single line! [_Waves the script in front of C.C._]

**C.C.:** . . . Why aren't there more Pizza scenes! I miss my PIZZAS!!

**Seirah/Cisqua: **ahahah anyway… back to the story! [FIXING THE PLAY!!! xD what would be good… oh come on lines!! Give me some Ideas!!]

**A Summer Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: **The Jokers and the Princesses, something pleasing

* * *

C.C. grudgingly woke up; she tried to stand up but only to feel strong arms enveloping her; she couldn't move.

"Really… Lelouch, you're harassing me every morning," C.C. said sarcastically. Lelouch still didn't budge.

"Oh come on! Lelouch! Would you please let go of me?!" she shouted; still no response. C.C. was getting frustrated by the minute. Finally, she pasted a sly grin on her face. She had a plan. C.C. tried to separate Lelouch's arms which were still connected above her waist; it was a futile effort. She switched to plan two.

She collected air; she breathed in deep.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at his ear.

Lelouch suddenly jumped out of bed. C.C. smirked; she was grinning, she was smiling, and then she burst out laughing.

Lelouch rubbed his head, which was bumped in the process of waking up. He shot a glare towards C.C. who was still laughing at him.

"Would you please stop laughing? It's irritating me! And what's with the 'pervert' thing?!" he growled at her.

"Oh well… Mister Pervert here just woke up and bumped his head in the process…" she laughed.

"Who are you calling 'Pervert,' you witch?" he had an unforgettable, annoyed look.

"You."

"Me?!" he growled louder at her like a lion ready to strike his prey.

"Yes, you… and I don't have time to explain, you already wasted 30 minutes of my life, yet again," she said coldly; she grabbed her stuff and proceeded to the bathroom.

Lelouch grabbed a pillow and threw it in C.C.'s direction; luckily it didn't hit because at the same time the door served as a shield. He sighed.

"That witch," he muttered angrily. "YOU STILL HAVE CENTURIES OF LIFE TIME TO SPARE!" he shouted back at her; he sighed again. He flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

C.C. heard it all too well. "Idiot, you wouldn't want to experience those centuries of immortality…" she muttered.

* * *

The same morning routine went by for all of them; Nunnally was with Shirley by the garden. Kallen was in the process of beating Suzaku in a chess match. Euphemia was silently studying the piece yet again just to make some adjustments. Milly and Rivals were busy arguing on where to put nobody knows what. Nina was admiring Euphemia and at the same time making suggestions to the play. The crash of the door made them all stop to look at its direction. C.C. was walking briskly away from her pursuer, Lelouch.

"Would you please stop!" he shouted across the living room.

"Oh… a lovers' quarrel!" Milly squealed in excitement.

"Oh please…" Kallen rolled her eyes; she was a little bit irritated because they're doing this more often now.

"Hey! Would you at least keep the house in one piece?!" Shirley shouted.

"Nii-san… it's so early in the morning… Why don't you make up with C.C.-oneechan?"

"Nunnally, since when did you start addressing her as your onee-chan?" Suzaku asked.

"Just recently?" she smiled at Suzaku.

C.C. continued to the kitchen.

"Oh, Milady, what brings you to the kitchen?" asked the cook.

"I want Pizza for breakfast," she said flatly.

"Oh, Pizza it is! It has been a while hasn't it?" he replied to C.C.'s request. C.C. just nodded. The Chef guided her down to a chair to sit and wait for her breakfast.

"Wait here, lil' lady," he winked. C.C. just shrugged it off.

* * *

Lelouch finally got past the rough scolding from the others and finally arrived at the breakfast table. C.C. was sitting at the head of the table. Food was laid out for the others to eat.

"Oh, the food's here," Milly said, she sat beside C.C. and everyone followed.

Lelouch was about to sit in his designated place when C.C. looked at him with the 'eyes of death'. Lelouch gulped and walked to Suzaku, who was sitting a few chairs away from C.C.'s spot, and asked if he could switch places for today. Suzaku nodded and proceeded to take Lelouch's seat. Suzaku sighed. _What's with these two today? And what about the awaited play? I don't think they'll practice today…_ he sighed for the nth time.

A moment of silence filled the dining area.

"There's heated tension here…" muttered Rivals who was sitting next to Milly.

"You're right, they will end up ruining the play if they don't make a truce." She sighed.

"I guess we should just do something? I think C.C.–san is still feeling awkward about Lelouch's confession-"

"Ahem. I'm not agreeing to what you're thinking Rivals," Kallen butted in their conversation.

"Why not Kallen-san? What's wrong with a few twists here and there?" chuckled Rivals.

"It was two days ago when Shirley took everything in!" she growled at Rivals.

"She's right, Shirley won't cooperate just yet and it would look like we betrayed her if we switch to making Lelouch and C.C. understand each other better…"Milly replied to Kallen's remark.

"What's the matter?" Shirley asked, as she overheard some of the conversation between the three.

"Er… nothing," the trio stammered all together.

"…It's nothing? I know what it is so spill," she demanded as she shot looks with deadly knives at them.

Rivals gulped. "We- we- 're…ouch!" he felt something hit both his sides.

"It's really nothing Shirley…" Milly nervously laughed.

"Yes… Shirley-san, we we're just talking about Rival's joke," Kallen shyly smiled. _Crap, I hate acting like this…_ She sweat-dropped.

Shirley sighed. "Oh well… I'm going to take a walk by the beach, I'm finished eating…" she said; from there she stood up from the table and left the dining hall.

"Phew," Milly and Kallen sighed in relief.

"That hurts!!" Rivals yelped.

"Oh sorry about that… it was just instinct…" Kallen calmly said. The blue headed male in front of her just sighed and rubbed both his sides.

"Besides, you like it right?" Milly raised a brow and then laughed at Rivals.

"I'm done, I think I can't eat anymore, I've lost my appetite…" he muttered; he left his plate half finished and stood up from his seat, and went out of the hall.

"What's with him all of a sudden?" Stadfield said.

"I think we nudged him hard…" Milly muttered. "I'm going to follow him…"

"Ah. Wait-" It was too late; Milly followed Rivals. Kallen sighed; she was left with Suzaku, Lelouch, Euphemia, Nunnally, Nina and lastly the green headed witch, C.C..

The Guren pilot stood up and excused herself and proceeded back to her room. "What's wrong with everyone today? They seem to be in a bad mood." Euphy asked Nina, who was sitting beside her.

"Hmm… they're like this sometimes, Euphemia-sama… we will just have to wait for them to cool off…"

"Suzaku-san? Did something bad happen?" Nunnally asked the white knight beside her.

"They just had a disagreement… I think…" he looked down to his plate. "Shall we finish eating then?" he raised a joyful tone. Everyone nodded, except C.C. who was happily eating her Pizza.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the garden Rivals spotted Milly from below the tree he climbed up.

"Hey Rivals!" she called out to him; Rivals shrugged the call off. He ignored her.

"Oh come on Rivals!" she called out again, still Rivals didn't respond to her call.

"If you don't come down here, I'm going to climb up there!"

Rivals looked at her, "…" but still didn't respond. "You wouldn't dare climb up here…"

"Who told you?" The voice was louder; by the looks of it Milly was already climbing up. Rivals looked down at Milly. _This is the first time I looked down at her... Well, at least literally._

"…" He didn't respond, but as soon as Milly almost reached the place Rivals was sitting, a branch where she was stepping cracked and she fell.

"Ah!" Milly screamed; she felt that she might die; the tree was high and she was so stupid to fall. She had tears swelling up in her eyes. Only a few seconds now and she'd fall hard on the ground, but it didn't come.

"Ouch…" Rivals quietly yelped in pain. Milly Ashford opened her eyes, only to see that Rivals' hand was stretched out and was holding her own.

"Oh come on Milly! Would you hold on tight! I can't support you with one hand!" he shouted. Milly nodded and grabbed hold of something until she was finally safe by Rival's side.

"…Thanks… Rivals… that scared me."

"Me too…" he panted.

A moment of silence flew above them until one spoke.

"It's so nice here…"the president softly said.

"…Yes, it is," he replied. Milly silently landed her head on Rivals' shoulder.

"It's nice to stay like this for a while… right?"

"Y-yes," he stammered for an answer, a blush creeping on his face, his heart beating faster; but everything seemed and felt so right.


	15. Final Days I

AN: okay…. Here's another love story with the other couples! I really loved that you guys liked the MillyxRivals thing at the end of the previous chapter! Thanks for the review! I still hope you guys would review after reading so that I could get some ideas on the next few chapters…. Sigh…. After a long month of hectic schooling I'm finally able to find my writer self! Ahahaha okay here we go! Maybe I'll be finishing this fic within the 18th – 20thchapter before the end of this year! I promise!! Thanks for supporting this story!

=I'm not making you guys wait, even though I really enjoy making cliff hangers (hahaha) but there are certain circumstances that puts me on hold on doing things. 1) inspiration , yes I don't have one or any at the moment. 2) Calamity, yup my house experienced a tragedy the past few months due to typhoons that affected our home and now I'm stuck cleaning. 3) It seems that my interest left Code Geass. Yep it means that I really can't afford to make another story/chapter for this anime unless I find time to review it again. As you can see, A Summer Romance got stuck with two summers, I'm sorry xD Two summers! School is starting to enjoy itself giving me a hectic time schedule, xD even though I really love school these days, college life is so fun=

I'll be keeping my word that I'll finish this before the end of the year in less than or equal to 20 chapters, to my beta reader thank you again, and I'm looking forward to finish this fic with you, if you don't have time to beta-read that's fine too ^_^ *((From the beta: Of course I do!!))* Thank you my dear readers. Even though the characters are Out of Character you still loved it. Okay now, here's:

A Summer Romance

* * *

**Chapter 15:** The Summer Colors, Final Days part I

* * *

The sun broke from the curtains as Euphemia woke up with a fairly elegant yawn.

She looked at the window beside her with a smile, the summer flowers were blooming and the garden was filled with colors.

Euphemia looked at the bed beside her, seeing nothing she felt a sense of panic. Where had Suzaku gone?

Euphemia sighed in relief as she spotted Suzaku talking with Lelouch and the others in the garden. She then blushed at the thought. She somehow felt embarrassed that she did search for her white knight. Was she falling for him? What would she do?

Euphemia shook her head and convinced herself that she would not give in at the moment. "There are more important things than this…" she said to herself.

* * *

Lelouch was sitting beside C.C., drinking his jasmine milk tea. Everyone looked at the two.

"There hasn't been any improvement between the both of them…" Suzaku sighed, as did as Arthur and Rivals.

"What are you sighing about?" asked the pink haired princess as she walked towards the group.

"E-Euphemia-sama!" Rivals called, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Ara, you two seem to be having fun," she smiled.

"Ah, you might say that, Euphemia-sama," Suzaku replied.

"What's all with the formality?" she questioned her knight. Suzaku blushed and looked away.

"Oooh…. It seems someone's very embarrassed," Rivals teased.

"Would you stop it?!" Suzaku stood up, angrily he walked away from the group.

"Sorry…" Rivals muttered.

"The day has just only begun, but why is there so much drama?" commented Milly.

"There have been too many things…" Kallen second the motion.

"Yes, many things…" C.C. muttered. "Well then, I will be taking my leave."

"Um… wait, C.C.-san," Milly called as she placed her cup of tea on the table.

"Yes?"

"Come to practice, there are only a few days left until the festival…"

"Of course." With that she took her leave.

"As for you mister Lamperouge, get your relationship fixed this very instant!" The statement from Milly sent shivers down his spine.

"I guess."

"Now." She gave that creepy and evil glare of hers. Lelouch grudgingly stood up from his seat.

"There's no helping it. Excuse me," he said and took after C.C.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked C.C.

"I wonder…" replied Lelouch.

The moment froze for a few seconds, minutes that felt like eternity.

"I'm sorry about… what happened."

"Don't fret about it. I'm done thinking about it," she muttered.

"C.C…. About the night of the festival…" he started.

"I know, I don't know how to react to it now; it's just that I feel a little lost."

"You're lost? So we're in the same boat." He laughed it off. C.C., worried, looked away.

"I guess…"

"I need an answer from you, I can't move on without knowing what you really feel."

"I…" she paused, her heart sank. She can't possibly reply what she wanted to say; say that she loves him too. She just can't. It would lead to another eternity of heart aches. "I don't feel anything for you Lelouch, this is just fun and games, nothing more."

"But! Can't you even feel? Are you that dense to not know that… that I'm in love with you! For these past few weeks we've been pretending?!"

C.C. knew, but coming straight from his lips the words were so sharp; sharp in ways that her heart would break if she heard it again, they were so true to her ears.

"I love you! If I would and if I can repeat those words a million times I shall! I'll whisper them to you every single day! I love you C.C. This feeling, it hurts that I'm the only one to know and feel it!"

"Stop it!" she shouted. "Please stop it!" She could possibly hear it a thousand times; it would only scar her tenfold.

"I won't stop unless I know this is not an unrequited love."

"Lelouch Lamperouge! I said to stop with this nonsense you've been spitting out to me! I can't possibly think that all those words you have said are true! I won't accept it! I cannot! Cause it hurts so damn much!!" she cried out. "It hurts to hear you say those words, with me knowing that it won't last… an eternity…"

C.C. left without saying another word, running along the pathway to the woods. Speechless, Lelouch stood there stiff from the confession of his love.

* * *

Euphemia started wandering about the forest; she had loved the place since she was little. This place calmed her when she was angered, nervous or afraid. She looked around, heard the spring's running water and caught a glimpse of a fluttering green object.

She paused at the thought. A green object, it seems like hair, but whose? "C.C.-san has green hair… Did she run into the forest? Oh my! She might get lost; she doesn't know the insides of this forest. I must follow her," she said to herself. She ran after; no, princesses do not run, but hastened after her.

"C.C.-san?" she called out.

C.C. did not bother to look. "Was I wrong to live an eternity?" she asked.

_Is she practicing the play? _Thought Euphemia. "Living an eternity does not contribute to an eternal love… My Princess…" she stated the lines of Lelouch.

"But… what of death? Does love end at death?"

"Our love will not perish with death, it shall live on…"

"Yuki. My love. The punishment is nearing me, I will be burned at the stake for the crimes I have not known I committed. Spare your mercy… allow me tell you 'I love you' this one last time… my love, my warlock, I love you till the ends of time…"

Euphemia applauded. "Very wonderfully stated with emotions, C.C.-san. But, might I ask why you wandered into the forest?" C.C. looked; Euphemia saw traces of tears trickling down C.C.'s pale cheeks. "Why are you distressed?"

"I wish I wasn't," she replied.

"What of the cause?"

"Love, I don't know?! I can't explain it, which normally doesn't happen. "

"So Lelouch is the root of all this commotion?"

"Ha, I wish he wasn't!"

Euphy laughed at C.C.'s reaction.

"May I ask?" Euphy started.

"Yes you may," replied C.C.

"Did this play I pushed on you guys, did it cause this?"

"No, I think not."

"Phew, I thought it did, I have been wondering what's the reason behind everything that happened these past few days, Rivals and Milly-san are getting closer…"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Um, yes, but Suzaku has been avoiding me, was it because of our roles in the play?"

"You are playing a peasant who attracted a young noble? It sure is a challenging role for you, for the fact that you are a princess yourself."

"Um, yes, that is my role. It's actually fun to portray a role that you find opposite yourself."

"You should just convey it directly to him; I know that you are also using the play to convey those feelings, Euphy."

"How did-"

C.C. walked away. Euphy sighed, "Even the great master of disguise got caught by the witch." She chuckled at the thought. _C.C.-san I hope you'll find the opportunity I left hidden in this event… eternity is actually attainable. Then again, I should take her advice well too. _She blushed.

* * *

Okay! Story notes: If you're confused what happened on the festival just look into chapters 11 and 12.

Beta-reading-buddy: Thanks! ^_^ I took your advice on the formality, and thanks for the comments I learned something new again xD

For those who reviewed for the last chapter thank you! I will keep my promise that I said earlier. ^_^ I hope you guys love this chapter and please drop more reviews! Thank you! Even though it is short!


	16. Final Days II

AN:

Hi again!

I'm here for another chapter! I told the other reviewers when the next update will be; well I'll apologize if it came one day later than expected. XD (I'm talking about 'what if's) Well then, thank you so much for the reviews, though I wish more would review. Thank you my dear readers for the favorites and the story alerts ^^ I'm having fun. I decided that I'll finish the fic with chapter 18. I'm sadly announcing that this is the first and final fic for me on _Code Geass_, it seems that I cannot find where my writing belongs, but it's not for Code Geass. Hahaha. I had fun writing it ^^ (Then again if I got addicted to Code Geass I'll probably write another fic. lol) Okay enough babbles, on with the story. Here's:

A Summer Romance

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Final Days II, The preparation and heartaches

* * *

Everyone knew that summer would end in just a week; a week wherein they would make the preparations for the play and the last bonfire for the summer. It is another Ashford Academy activity, every student is required to gather at the summer vacation house.

The stage was set; Euphemia hired the best stage production team, costume designers and light productions. As usual, Euphemia over did it. It did not bother the student council but they couldn't bear that too many people were running about the stage.

"I can't concentrate when those workers are banging on the wood…" Rivals muttered angrily.

"Chill, Rivals, honey," Milly teasingly said. "Alright everyone, back from the start."

"Another whole run through?!" C.C. complained.

"Yeah, Milly, we've been at it since ten in the morning, it's already five in the afternoon." Kallen said.

"Mind you, we've been taking breaks for not less than eight hours; we won't finish the whole play at this rate!" Shirley backed Milly up.

"Now, now, come on guys, it's not like we're harming each other while practicing."

"Yes, we are! I've been smooching wimpy guy over there not less than 20 times in one round." C.C. directed her gaze to Lelouch who was limply sitting in one corner. Lelouch was out of his mind, he wasn't his old self after he came back yesterday afternoon.

Everyone became very bothered. C.C. refused to answer their inquiries about yesterday's events. Euphemia still had no clue what happened but confirmed that it was a lover's quarrel yet again.

"C.C.-san, I'm sorry, I thought it would be okay because you're in a relationship, more intense than being friends… that is," Milly said.

"I- never mind, may I request for a break?" She muttered; feeling defeated by the words thrown at her she sat at one corner and gazed out at the open sea.

"Uh… yes," the president replied.

* * *

Suzaku noticed Lelouch and approached him.

"Hey, are you feeling well? Or not?"

Lelouch didn't riposte.

"Earth to Lelouch…" Suzaku waved a hand in front of him.

"It hurts when I'm forced to kiss the girl I love when I know that she doesn't love me back…"

"Oh, C.C., am I correct?"

Lelouch simply nodded.

"So… what are you planning? The bonfire is almost here and you haven't asked her out yet."

"Why, did you ask Euphy out yet?"

Suzaku blushed. "I'm already planning it!" Lelouch chuckled.

"You never change, you're still a shy-guy ever since…" Lelouch teased.

"Okay, let's make a deal, like old times. We race to see who answers first – C.C. to you or Euphy to me. Fair enough?"

"Not fair! I already know that she won't give me a chance."

"Well I thought Lelouch didn't lose."

There was a moment of silence. "I don't lose."

"The time and date is until the midnight of the bonfire; whoever brings the girl he courts to the tree up on the mountain over there wins." Suzaku motioned his hand, directing it at the mountain; there was a large tree at the center which was easily located. "The sign that it's already midnight is the fireworks."

"How would we know that one of us got there first?"

"We do have cameras don't we?"

"Cameras… those things hate me," Lelouch commented. Suzaku just laughed it off.

"Last scenes guys!" Milly yelled. "After this, we can call it a day!"

* * *

Practice started once again.

C.C. walked up from the right side of the stage, her hands slowly running across the balcony ledge.

Lelouch silently walked up from the left.

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch. _I'm going to make you realize that you do have feelings for me… C.C._

"I dare say, you ask a lady of her identity? Have you not learned from your father?"

"Pardon me; I am Yuki, the prince of this land, and you?"

"A maiden from a far away palace, Claire"

"Why… why are you here? This place belongs to my father's fathers, and I did not think a princess like you would be found in these woods… Rather a broken down palace"

"Hmm… it seems so, but I am not a princess, in blood yes but in heart I am not." She slowly walked around the so-called Yuki.

"Where is she?!" a group called about.

C.C. made a frightened look as she said her lines. "Quickly, we must hide!"

"Why-"

"Hurry! Father wishes me to be found."

"Why?!"

"I am but a witch, they call me; I'm no princess in their eyes," she hushed.

"In your majestic beauty? Someone dares to call you a witch! It's unforgivable."

"Funny, you always called me a witch… before," she chuckled and whispered the latter word. _It really is funny, as if it's a really story between me and Lelouch…._ "It seems you really have forgotten…"

Curtains fall and another scene starts.

"Skip that part… proceed with the forest scene."

The setting was place within the woods of the country, slowly C.C. came to a stop as if she had run a long distance. Side by side, hand in hand, she was held dearly by her lover. Same goes for Lelouch.

They were exhausted.

"We should be far away from the townspeople…"

C.C. quickly withdrew her hand from Lelouch.

"You should not have come with me! You have left all your being because of me! I do not want you to suffer!"

"I am already suffering without you! I would rather die in your place, tied up to that stake and burnt to crisp than to see the sight of you suffering there!"

"Please, no… I cannot bear the thought of it! Witches live an eternity and normal people cannot!"

"I am not what you call normal! I shall break the laws of the earth for you, live through time."

"Now you are talking; have you forgotten what they did to you before everything happened? Before you even forgot?!"

"I am a fool for forgetting my love for you, but look; love did find its way back to us, it's fate that brought us together once more. Like eternal love!" C.C. dramatically looked away from Lelouch.

"Fate and eternity," She chuckled, _I hate them "_Was I wrong to live an eternity?" _this curse…. This stupid power, it makes me suffer._

"Living an eternity does not contribute to an eternal love… My Princess…" stated Lelouch.

"But… what of death? Does love end at death?"

"Our love will not perish with death, it shall live on…"

"Yuki. My love… The punishment is nearing me, I will be burned at the stake for crimes I have not known I committed. Spare your mercy… allow me tell you 'I love you' this one last time… my love, my warlock, I love you till the ends of time…"

"The guards quickly grasped the maiden; the lovers have not noticed that they have been caught," narrated Nina.

"Unhand me! Claire!!! Claire!!!" Lelouch called out, his hands outstretched. _No, I can't lose her… not now… not ever! _"C.C. don't leave me please…"

C.C.'s eyes widely opened at his statement.

"CUT!!!! Aw, come on Lelouch! It was finally perfect and you blew it!" Rival's complained.

"…It hurts." muttered Lelouch.

Shirley looked at Lelouch, her eyes full of hurt. She just loves Lelouch, even though she knew.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED… (FINAL DAYS III, The forest of torns)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Beta-reading-buddy: Thank you again! ^_^ More knowledge… hehe. I'm glad you liked it ^^. I still don't know if it will be a happy ending or not.**

**Readers: I don't remember all the names of my reviewers and I'm just too lazy to look it up in the net. I was supposed to mention you guys one by one. XD Anyway I'll just do it next time... Christmas is nearing, I'm actually thinking if you guys would want an 'art post' or a 'short fic' of Code Geass for Christmas. ^^ Please do reply~ Thanks. Or you don't want any? xD**


	17. Final Days III

**AN: **

Hello everyone!

Woooh, another fun-filled week! I got a little bit inspired to write a new chapter for _Code Geass_ but I don't have the time to do so. Oh, I saw this fan art of Lelouch and C.C. and it perfectly matches the idea I want for the play!!!! OMG. That was really inspiring I hope you find that picture too. Try looking it up on the net, a Lelouch kissing a sleeping C.C. on the forehead, they are wearing medieval clothes. How sweet! Hahaha, anyway, as I was saying it's another fun-filled week. I made new friends this new semester and boy we're multiplying (in a sense that my friends are increasing in numbers and relationship gauge); well at least my talkative meter is going up higher than what I expected. (Yup, I'm talkative, don't you like it? O_o) **Anyway, after the last two chapters, I'll be posting two pages of the Doujinshi of Code Geass for my Christmas gift it would be likely to go on until Christmas, Dec 24 midnight.** I hope …*dies*.

Okay, enough of that, my main problem is how to finish this, okay here we go, presenting:

A Summer Romance

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Final Days III, The forest of thorns

* * *

Shirley, had her mouth shut, her face saying it all.

"Damn it Lelouch! What are you doing?!" Shirley burst out.

Lelouch looked at her, his eyes awakened by the shout he had received.

"Wha- what did I do?" he mindlessly asked.

"You just destroyed the moment dummy! Look, it was almost perfect but you blew it with one line. Would you like me to repeat it? That line you said?!" Shirley replied. Shirley mouthed the words.

Lelouch couldn't get it; it was as if the words just ran out of sound.

"Stop! I know, I know. I just don't know what got in to me!" Lelouch screamed, he ran out of the other casts' grasps. He passed C.C., but C.C. held onto him, tightly gripping his arm.

"You can't run away, I won't let you."

"Why? All you did was run away from this mess and left me hanging, did I ever stop you?"

"I'm not like you Lelouch, I hold everything that I can tightly, before it escapes my grasp, and I do not chase what I lose grip on. So be thankful that I didn't let you go."

Lelouch struggled a little, but C.C. was tougher than she looks.

"What do you mean be thankful? You rejected me more than once."

"I didn't want to hurt you, but I did; not intentionally."

"Not intentionally?!" Lelouch riposted outrageously. "You did it on purpose!"

"I can't let you get hurt more than this in the future. Damn it! Can't you understand?! The knives striking you are not deadly ones I'm the one receiving those! It pains me more to see you hurting! The choice I make is the most painless solution I could find in this damn situation!"

"I love you C.C., isn't that enough for a solution, better than hurting the both of us?!"

Shirley looked away, tears started to fall, but she would not let the others see it. She began to stand to seek the refuge of her room.

Euphemia sadly looked at Shirley who was walking away silently; she knew Shirley was hurting, but she also knew C.C. was desperately trying to fix everything and hurting more than anyone there, on that day and in that place.

She tapped Shirley, "Shirley-san, be strong, I know you are… If your room is better, than to watch them, I won't stop you from going. I know it pains you to hear and see them going at it like this. I wish I could comfort you, but I can't follow you inside because I still have something to do for someone here."

"Who?"

Euphy winked, "You know who it is."

Shirley wiped her tears, "I see, thank you Euphemia."

"Shirley…"

"Right, Euphy-san," she smiled. Shirley found her strength and stayed.

* * *

C.C.'s eyes wanted to cry, right then and there but she couldn't. The weakness would take over and she wouldn't finish what she had to do.

"I know that you love me, but those feelings won't suffice an eternity."

"Why? Why won't it suffice?!"

"My wish. My wish. Everything is about that," she flatly said.

Stricken by her words, he felt pain. "Everything because of your damn wish, a wish you couldn't even tell me. Even a hint would be enough but no, you kept it all for yourself. How would I grant it?"

C.C. looked away, bitterly, she bit her lip. She was speechless. Lelouch was no ordinary guy; she knew that she wouldn't win against him in this game of love she got involved in. Everything wasn't Lelouch's fault it was hers, if she didn't ask him to play along, this would never happen. If she didn't happen to see through that stick for their room arrangement he wouldn't feel this way. If it wasn't for Mao's appearance everything wouldn't lead to this. If she wasn't so stupid to fall over board they wouldn't be stuck on an island and she wouldn't hear everything Lelouch had to say. If she wasn't wearing a beautiful yukata in the festival, she wouldn't stumble with guys hitting on her and Lelouch would have not saved her. If she didn't bother to look what Shirley and the others are up to, peaking in on a private conversation between Lelouch and Shirley, she wouldn't be found and followed by Lelouch. She wouldn't have hurt Shirley and Lelouch because of her nosing around. If she didn't agree to Nunnally's proposal for a summer outing everything would be all about war tactics no love included. If she didn't read those novels beneath his bed… no, if she had not felt love for him from the start this wouldn't happen. If she didn't do those things she wouldn't be hurt. But it happened.

"It is not in our contract to get involved with each other so intensely, but it happened," she said. "I'm sorry." Tears slowly got out of her control. "Everything is my fault. Everything would not have happened if I never felt love for you from the start."

Silence fell. They, C.C. and Lelouch, stood there until the clouds started to rumble and rain fell.

* * *

Witnessing the events, they didn't realize that the couple's situation was more complicated than it was before. The rain poured and everyone else left for the refuge of a roof. Even though they wanted to see this until the end they didn't have a choice but to leave the two be, soaking under the rain.

"So… anyone up for a game of poker?" asked Rivals. This time everyone nodded in agreement and followed him inside the dining area to set up the table.

"I'm going to follow later," Shirley said.

"Okay…" the others replied.

Shirley Fenette gazed out the window, her fingers following the droplet of water, trickling down slowly on the window's glass. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" Kallen's voice called her attention.

"I'm alright… I was just thinking"

"I know the feeling, I, too, have… no never mind"

"Uh-"

"Come on, everything is set and everyone's wondering where we are," she cheerfully said.

* * *

At the table the conversation had started.

"They're in a complicated situation aren't they?" started Milly.

"Yup, it's like the misunderstanding between C.C. and Lelouch's relationship has grown since the beginning of summer." Rivals looked at his cards.

"Hah! Full house!" exclaimed Kallen.

"What!" Rivals commented. "I haven't! Aw… man"

"So what were you saying?" asked Suzaku.

"Never mind."

"Did everyone believe that C.C. and Lelouch were a couple from the start?"

"Why ask, Nina?" Shirley questioned.

"I didn't, there were too many flaws in their conversation, and how they act."

"What are you pointing out?" Euphemia asked.

"We were fooled?" Suzaku added.

"So?" Rivals commented.

"Ah, never mind, I thought there was really something suspicious between them, but I guess they just developed these feelings in just a short period of time."

"What the heck, they're still not together as in TOGETHER?" Rivals asked.

"Um, yes?"

"So Lelouch just found out his true feelings?" Milly asked.

"I think he found his feelings for her when that Mao guy appeared…"

"No, the festival," Euphy giggled.

"What are you laughing about, Euphy?" asked Suzaku.

"I just remembered something." A moment of silence. "So back to the topic," She sighed. "We'll just help them fix their problem at a festival, too."

"Oh! I get it; we're going to set them up?" Rivals hit his palm as a sign that he got the idea.

"Something like that."

"Won't this be exciting?" Milly questioned.

"But wait, about the festival…" Rivals was just about to ask.

"The bonfire," everyone said.

"Straight Flush!" Euphy exclaimed.

"Aw come on! I haven't even been paying attention. "

"Come on, Rivals; you don't have the skills to play this game," teased Milly.

* * *

Euphemia slid her fingers across the shelves; her finger pointing at the book entitled _The Forest of_ _Thorns_. She pulled it out from the shelf and flipped it open. She read a few lines:

_The prince struggled for his freedom; he struggled with his feelings for his dear Claire. He shouted her name as if there was no tomorrow._

"_Goodbye…"_

"_There's no goodbye for us! Not ever! Don't leave me please, Claire!" The prince shouted._

_The prince was cast away in a dungeon, a view of the stake was just enough for his pain to worsen. The clock had struck for the final judgement…_

Euphy closed the book and sighed. Everything was not going according to plan. She wanted to have a good and happy ending, but with these situations there wouldn't be any. She sighed once again and flopped down in the chair; she gazed out the window. The rain was still pouring. _Their hearts are crying for each other… Will they meet again… those heroes of The Forest of thorns?

* * *

_

_**TO BE CONTINUED: THE PLAY, THE FINAL ROMANCE  


* * *

  
**_

_AN: that's a wrap! I hope you love the angst! XD I found something mischievous for the others! I hope you guys would review…. I wish to reach a total of 150 or more reviews for this story. I'm quite ambitious!_

_BETA-READING-BUDDY:thank you again for a job well done!_

_As I have said on the previous chapter I would mention those who reviewed. _

**Princess KS **I hope that you'll find that happy ending too ;) ** Trey of the Rebellion **Thanks for the review, I'm not really sure about stoping at writing more code geass fics, depending on the situation at hand, I might make more **Akire **thanks for the previous review! I hope you find this better than the last one ;) **Animecherryblossem33**Here's the second to the last fic, I hope you liked it ^^ **C.C. Lamperouge** thank you! The Christmas Special would be out after next week's update **maria jeanne** Thank you very much for loving this fic ^^, If I would make another one would you love it too? hahaha XD **Merines Shinku **I don't know about the ending either, let's wait and see next week ;) **Rachel Noelle** Both options approved! hahaha the fic is coming with a drawing hahaha

To those not mentioned but reviewed I would like to reach out my thanks, this would be the second to the last chapter, haha, I hope to reach a 150 review and more o_O the doujinshi is at a progress of 10% ahahaha, I made the cover already! XD and It excites me to finish it all through out my deadline. XD


	18. Final Days Play Part 1: Roahn

AN: A late greeting of Christmas to all of you, Sorry I haven't been updating; Since Christmas was on the way I have been helping out fixing and cleaning up the house after the dreadful storm that wrecked our house. Here's the final chapter.

The play would be stated like normal, I'll only use names of the character in the story. Equivalents are here_: C.C. - Princess Claire, Lelouch - Yuki, Rivals - King Frion, Milly - Queen Alodia [A-lo-di-ya], Suzaku - Prince of Soraha, Euphemia - Claudette, Nina - Narrator, Shirley – Adellianna [Daughter of Count], Kallen - Ayame. There would be some characters that are not mentioned it means they are extras. XD_

_The italicized words/parts in the play are narration by Nina_

Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to all of you. Here's:

_**A Summer Romance**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 18****: **THE PLAY part 1: Roahn**

* * *

**

It was a typical school gathering. The ship carrying the students of Ashford honked as a signal of its arrival. The stage, the final act and the final romance were on the brink of closure. And the bonfire was the final set up for summer.

* * *

_The rain had stopped and the clouds cleared the sky. He was standing there face-to-face with the woman he loved, and loves still._

"_Would you explain further, your situation to me?" asked Lelouch._

_C.C. did not reply to his question but rather asked a new question."Do you love me much more than you life Lelouch?"_

_Struck by her words he clenched his fist. "I do. I'm the warlock who fell in love with a witch. You." He paused. "Even if it's an eternity… I cannot imagine how I will live without you by my side, C.C."_

"_Then let me die for good because…" she looked up at the sky, her tears falling. "I don't want you to leave me behind like the others, I'm sick and tired of it…"_

_A moment of silence bestowed upon them, C.C. clenched her fist, her heart aching, she had suffered and this was only one of those sufferings she had yet to receive this lifetime._

"…_Take this DAMN IMMORTALITY OUT OF ME!" she screamed._

Lelouch pondered on the flashback of events. Did C.C. really want to leave him behind first? No, he knew she suffered for so long; it would be fair, but it hurt like hell even thinking about it.

"Her wish was to die… out with her curse of immortality…" he muttered.

He looked around his room, feeling the weight of the world. He sighed.

"Lelouch, are you ready? We're about to start…" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Um, yes Kallen, I'll be ready in a minute," he replied.

"Alright, the president wants us to meet at the main lobby before going outside."

"Sure," he replied; he silently listened to Kallen's footsteps as she went further down the corridor. He sighed for the nth time.

Lelouch walked in front of the mirror, looked at himself wearing the costume of a prince. "I never thought I'd wear this kind of clothing again…" he chuckled at the thought, for he was once a prince, wearing clothes of good quality and class.

_The prince of the story, The Forest of Thorns. _"The final act…huh" he said to himself. He reached for the door and headed out to the final battle field of his heart.

* * *

C.C. looked at herself in the mirror, her clothes dangling with beauty. She sighed. _This will be another hell of a game, _she thought. Even though she knew this would be the last of this summer's love affair, she just couldn't help her mind to think about what would happen after everything. She was sure that it wouldn't end in the play; there was more to come.

"I'm playing a role I'm very familiar with… don't you think?"

"Ah, well yes, since you have lived a few hundred years now. It should just be reminiscing the old times, where you were once a girl they fell in love with, even though unwillingly."

"Yes, it was my power from before I became like this…"

"Well then, I just passed by. Don't take too long with playing games… C.C." replied she, and then vanished from her thoughts.

"I know…"

A knock came from the other side of the dressing room.

"C.C.-san, I'm feeling a bit nervous." The door slid open, one half of the door slid open.

"Shirley…? What are you doing there?"

"Oh, sorry about that, this is quite a dressing room… You can open the top of the door from both sides," she smiled. "It's like a window, but it's a door"

"I can see that…" she turned away from Shirley.

"Um… C.C.," she called out.

"What?"

"About Lelouch…" she paused "don't make him think too much… he just likes to overdo it. I mean…" Nervously, she tried to pick her words but failed.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of him…" she said and walked out the dressing room.

Shirley stayed still, even though it just hurt, she had to say it.

"Nicely done…" Milly emerged from behind.

"I hope our plan works perfectly tonight, President…"

"It's sure to work… Now let's go? Everyone is waiting…"

"Yes…"

* * *

Buzzing sounds filled the seats. Everyone was getting more nervous by the second.

Milly Ashford took a step forward from the back stage, took the microphone to her lips.

"Good Evening, dear fellow students. And may I welcome you to a wonderful calling of the night. The student council has prepared you a play, written by Princess Euphemia herself, entitled _Stray, _basedfrom the book _'The Forest of Thorns'_. I hope that all of you will enjoy it, thank you," with a bow, the lights dimmed and the curtains slid sideways, clearing the audience's view and revealing a magnificent stage.

It has begun.

* * *

_It was known by the people of Roahn that the first princess has a dreadful fate; the ancient lords have blessed this princess, the power of the gods that shall destroy their kingdom at the age of eighteen. People lived in terror, but the King and Queen did not heed the words and kept the princess in their care, unknown to the people of Roahn. Kept hidden, the Princess grew wonderfully, elegant and beautiful without knowing of her fate._

_In the neighboring country, the princes of Soraha from ancient times had the tradition of growing up to know the people, to grow up as commoners until of rightful age to be renowned as Prince. It was likely to be experienced by the first prince of Soraha. A child given to a very poor family, he had experienced the simplicity of life. Though at the age of five, war had broke between the countries of Soraha and Roahn that had caused the separation of the prince from Soraha, to live anew in Roahn. With no memories of royalty he lived as a son of a bread-maker, not knowing of his true identity and his fate as prince and enemy of Roahn._

_This morning has surrounded the city of Roahn; people head out like any ordinary morning routine. A young man, dressed in pagans clothes, sets out to the market place as ordered by his father._

"Yuki! You forgot the money father left on the table!" Ayame, his sister, called out, running after him. Ayame, dressed in working clothes, beautiful and simple, a capable wife for commoners.

"Oh, Ayame, I didn't notice… I am truly sorry that you have come out just for that," he chuckled.

"Oh, come on Yuki, you have been forgetting it recently, is something bothering you?"

"No, no… there is nothing bothering me," he replied.

"Are you certain? You know, I'm your sister and you can tell me everything."

"Sure."

"I meant it."

"Of course. Well then Ayame, I should be going now… Father might get angry if the two of us are outside the house," he laughed.

"Oh right!" she said.

_Ayame dashed out of their conversation and returned to her home. As for Yuki, he continued his journey to the market place where he in turn would find the source of his delay in life._

-------- -------

"Unhand me! You demon! Unhand me!" A young girl, dressed as nobility, screamed for help.

"Why would I let go something this beautiful? Worth as much as the other girls here in the market would cost?" he said; his breath gave shivers down the woman's spine.

"I will call the guards if you do not unhand me!"

"You've been screaming a while and no one around here even bothered," he laughed. "Since you are likely from nobility, it would make me rich just by selling you!" he laughed again.

_Yuki happened to pass by the situation at hand; he noticed the woman covered with the red velvet hood being harassed._

"What's happening there? Why doesn't anyone help her?" he waited for someone to make a move. Still, not one was brave enough to do so. He clenched his fists.

"Hey! You! Why do you harass women!? Let her go!" he said as he darted his fist straight to the man's face. The man went flying to the barrels.

"Damn you! I'll get you for that soon!" he ran off into the crowd, holding his sore face.

Yuki looked at the woman he had just saved; he showed his hand to her. "Are you alright?" he gave a smile.

"Yes… thank you," she grabbed his hand and her hood came off; her long, wavy, silky green hair flowed down pass her shoulders to her waist. Her eyes golden as the sun would allow, her pale skin was whiter than snow, '_This beauty, why was it hiding beneath a hood?'_

_A fateful encounter was bestowed upon the two souls. Twelve o'clock noon struck at the town's clock; the bells rang._

"I have to go!" The girl quickly let go of his hand and dashed out. Yuki followed in pursuit.

"Your name! What is your name?!" he called out. The young woman stopped and looked around with a smile.

"I am Claire," with that few words she ran again.

"Claire…" he repeated that sweet name. He had fallen for her.

-------- -------

"Claire!"

"Claudette!" she exclaimed as she hugged her sister.

"Are you alright? I thought Father found out that you had gone out of the castle again…"

"You do not have to worry, Claudette, I have asked Sayoko to look out for me."

"That is good," Claudette replied with heart-filled contentment. "But before everything else, we must head down to the great hall, Father wants us to meet his guest…"

"Do you not mean my suitors, dear Claudette?"

"Claire," Claudette sighed, "yes, they are your suitors."

"I should have known Father would arrange more of this marriage business…"

"You know father, he wants you, us, to live in nobility forever… He has expected much from you because you are older than I."

"That is the problem, I am older and I've been suffering because of Father's decisions for me, I haven't been able to decide to choose what I wanted, not ever in my life; I would just like, just this once that I would choose whom I may love…"

"Princesses do not choose who they may love, commoners do those things, and we are not commoners."

"I have wished to be a commoner… Claudette," she paused and looked around, "that is why I have been running around the city to experience it!" She looked at Claudette once again. "And I have found what I was looking for, I have experienced this so-called falling in love!" she merrily claimed.

"Y-you have?!" Claudette's expression had suddenly changed to grief. "What is he like?"

"Strong, beautiful, his black hair is screaming that he was from nobility, his violet eyes, dark and mysterious… It was a magnificent sight to see!"

"He's from nobility? I thought that you do not like nobles?"

"No-no, he is a commoner!"

"What?!"

"Why are you like that? Are you not happy?"

"I am happy, but-"

"Princesses! The King wished for your audience a while ago! Let us hurry and meet them, we must not keep our guests waiting!" one of the maids said.

"And Princess Claire, why are you wearing your outside robes? You must change!" she pointed out.

"Yes of course… call my chamber maids"

"They are already in your quarters, Princess."

"I see, Please tell father that I am on my way…"

------- -------

"Your highness, your daughter is taking too long don't you think?"

"Yes, it's very mysterious for her to make our guests wait…" the king replied, his complexion still young as ever, dark hair and kind eyes. He was wearing robes of the finest class, white with lining of gold. With it, the royal emblem on his cape of velvet red and a crown suited for kings from ancient times.

"I am truly sorry Your Highness," Claire bowed in front of her father. Her dark blue dress that showed her figure was an astonishing view, her haired fixed up and a few curled just about her shoulders. Her crown of silver and diamonds also contributed to a majestic appearance.

"Here is my first daughter, Princess Claire of Roahn." Claire bowed.

"You look marvelous, majestic, Princess" commented the son of the noble as he bowed and kissed her hand. She faked a smile.

_The Princess had yet more suitors to come and all of them had ended in despair for she did not allow anyone in her heart except for the man who had saved her when she was just sixteen. Two years passed and more suitors had come and gone. The king felt sorrow, for he could not find someone suitable for his daughter; she out-matched them all and all ended in grief; some even died because of sorrow, being helplessly in love with his daughter, Princess Claire._

_Her last suitor, a noble from across the land had died tragically, suicide, for he had fallen madly in love. _

"Come and live with me, to my noble palace, I shall shower you with riches!"

"I do not want your riches; can you out match the richness of our home?" Claire replied to her suitor.

"T-Then, I'll do everything you say! I'll give anything you want just marry me! Love me! Princess!"

"Then, leave at once, I never want to see your face again," she said.

_Her suitor left, and left a note of his tragic love for a Princess whose heart is like ice._

_--------- ---------_

"It's been two years and Claire has not yet found a suitable husband, she is nearing her eighteenth birthday, every noble in the country has been here and she has rejected them all, My Queen."

"We have no choice but to let commoners in," replied the Queen.

"Let commoners in? For our daughter?! That is outrageous Alodia! It has never been allowed!"

"Calm down, we do not have a choice do we? Do you want our daughter to suffer?!"

"No, we will abide by the castle rules, the rules of our ancestors; we shall disown her if she does not find a prince to marry…"

--------- ---------

_In the outskirts of town…_

"Claire, wait!"

"Come on, Ayame, Yuki… we don't have all day!" Claire replied to Ayame's call.

"Claire-san, I need to get back to the shop! Father's going to kill me!" Ayame replied. She was simply too business minded.

"Then, you shall go and let Yuki stay," she sheepishly replied.

"Yuki?" asked Ayame, his sister.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I'll convince Lady Claire here to go back home" he laughed. With that Ayame left the two.

"Then does that mean you do not love me anymore, Yuki?" asked the Princess.

"I shall love you until the end of time Claire… My Princess."

"Then kiss me," she said.

"I, what if your Father, the King finds out you are with a commoner like me? I- I…"

"Hush, my love…. I love you, and nothing will change even if father finds out about it… we'll run away out of this kingdom, start anew."

"Claire, my love…."

* * *

"What did you say!? She's going out of the castle seeing a common boy?!" enraged, King Frion slammed his fist on his thrown.

"Yes, My lord."

"Capture the boy and bring him to me! Lock Claire in her room, guards shall guard her quarters at all cost!"

"Yes, My lord!"

* * *

"What are you doing?! Unhand me!" Yuki struggled.

"Orders from the King, you shall be judged at the castle for your misdeeds," the head guard replied.

"What misdeeds?!"

"The King shall answer your questions, Take him away!"

"Yuki! No what has my brother done?!" Ayame grabbed one of the guards.

"Wretched girl!" he slapped her, causing her to fall.

"Ayame! How dare you! Ayame!" Yuki screamed; hopeless he was carried away.

* * *

**First Half Ends

* * *

**

An: phew, I guess this would be a whole different kind of story… XD The play…. Too long~ it'll take me another chapter to finish everything for the play, part two is all about Soraha (maybe I should remove some details and just focus of ClairexYuki on the play and just make a seriously different adaption of the Play as another story in three shots), another for the bonfire event and the epilogue, if needed. XD This was unexpected.

Happy New Year, Still Unfinished with stuffs… you'll enjoy A Summer Romance a little bit longer than expected XD.


	19. The Final Act: Soraha and Bonfires

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS so don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: Late Updates…. Gwad…. Sorry for taking so long to update the last chapter. It's the ending too. Hope you guys like it. I didn't expect to write only one chapter for the ending, and I'm sad to say that I might not make an epilogue. Sorry, but then again if the demands are high I might make one. I'll be waiting for until this friday for the final decision of the epilogue.**

**oh I almost forgot! RACHELLE-san! Thank you for being my beta-reader! ^_^  
**

**Narration of the play is in Italic.**

**Here's the last installment of:**

**A Summer Romance

* * *

**

Chapter 19:

**The Play II : Soraha, Bonfires

* * *

**

"What is the meaning of this!! Father! Why have you locked me in my room!?" Claire shouted from the other side.

"You have disgraced the royal family! You shall wait there for the beheading of that commoner"

"Yuki! What have you done to him! He doesn't have to die! It's my fault! It's my fault!"

"He shall die, you cannot die because you are a heir, we will dismiss the boy without notice from the people of Roahn…." King Frion grumbled.

"FATHER!!! FATHER!!! DON'T KILL HIM!! I LOVE HIM!!" Claire cried from the other side. _Yuki… I'm sorry!_

The bell sounded and the sound of gasped heard from the distance.

Mourning.

Claire cried, she screamed. "Yuki"

* * *

The seats were filled with deafening silence.

At the back stage, Rivals

"C.C's pretty good…" commented Suzaku with a chuckle.

"Yea. Right…" said C.C. as she walked by them, her scene was just finished and now they only had a few to go.

"Aren't you up?" asked the Gray Witch.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot! Damn" cursed Suzaku as he hurried to the stage. C.C. sighed.

A last summer is almost at the end and she would have to go back to pursuing her wish though the way she planned might be a little off than before. She sighed again. What was she going to do that her feelings now meddled with work? "Damn it" she cursed under her breath. She had no choice but to quicken the process, she has to pull the trigger a little early than expected. Summer is not good. She commented. It's a hurdle and hurdles should be destroyed and overcome.

"_You have got to be joking father! My brother is still alive?! And living within the grasp of the enemy?!" _Suzaku walked a little back on the stage he raised his fist, grumbling with the words that escaped his mouth.

"He's isn't bad at all…" C.C. commented.

"Of Course… Suzaku is one of those who loves to act" a voice from behind came.

"Leleouch…"

"The one and only…" Silence befell them.

The stage shook, heavy footsteps heard, swords clashing.

"The war… is almost over" C.C. muttered.

"Yes, I guess it should be over soon enough… I'll grant your wish and you mine… It's a very fair trade" he faked a smile.

C.C. eyed him; she knew it hurt like hell. She knew he was dying slowly within the confines of his own mind. She knew she was the cause and she knew she would further hurt him than what is visible now. She felt guilty. What could she do? She didn't want to suffer once more; she needed rest from the curse of hell. She wanted everything to stop and finally end her century's cycle with him and by him.

"Yes, of course…"

"_The people are right! Claire, she's the one who betrayed us! CLAIRE! You are the witch that cursed this entire kingdom! I shouldn't have taken you in as my daughter…you are the daughter of the witch. You shall die at the stake to be burned at the eternal flames of hell like every witch! I do not know any daughter that cursed this kingdom of Roahn!! IT IS MY FINAL WISH THAT YOU BE BURNED ALIVE!! CLAIRE!! THE DAUGHTER CONDEMNED TO HELL! " _

"_With the last breath of the king, it was up to the messenger to pursue the final request of the king. King Frion died at the hand of the young Prince of Soraha. Soraha, victorious of the war invaded the kingdom of Roahn. The Prince ventured to an unknown world in search of his brother, Yuki."_ Nina's voice echoed through the back stage.

"That's the cue…" said C.C. with looks so plain and bored.

"Shall we head on for the final act?" Lelouch raised a brow.

C.C. smirked.

* * *

Claire emerged from behind the trees eying his father with the last of his breath, her heart constricted, she could not breathe, her father had condemned her to hell and he wanted her dead just because someone had set her up. It was over. She was to die at the stake if the guards from their kingdom found her. She knew she was innocent but no one ever believed her, she did not kill her mother and her sister, she didn't know why the knives use to kill them was found in her quarters, she did not possess dark magic, she is not a witch and the only one who could prove that was long gone. She had to find her love, Yuki. It was the only thing that may save her from the eternal flames of hell. Forgiveness. Love. Justice. It was all she need but why was it so hard. Maybe because she already believed that Yuki had been killed, beheaded by her father a few days ago. She felt a little bit insane looking for the dead but she could not help it because she felt the connection, Yuki is still alive, she felt it.

In a far away castle.

Yuki mindlessly looked at the hills. He was wondering about things, it seemed that he had forgotten something important, something… someone very dear. It is as if it was erased from his outer existence, he must find it. He must for it was bothering him to the depths of his gut.

The rustle of the bushes startle him. He turned his head towards the direction, alas he had found her, and she had found him.

"Y-Yuki…" a sob escaped from the pale mouth of the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I dare say, you ask a lady of her identity? Have you not learned from your father?" with an effort Claire smirked. Has he forgotten her already?

"Pardon me; I am Yuki, the prince of this land, and you?" He had forgotten her.

"A maiden from a far away palace, Claire"

"Why… why are you here? This place belongs to my father's fathers, and I did not think a princess like you would be found in these woods… Rather a broken down palace"

"Hmm… it seems so, but I am not a princess, I am but a witch condemned by my so-called father and king, they had all betrayed me, my people…" there the tears escaped her eyes she sobbed.

Yuki was dumbfounded.

"Why have you forgotten me? Why Yuki! You don't even remember my name! I'm Claire, I'm the one who love you and you loved me back! Why Yuki! Why! Why! Why?!" she cried, screamed, she needed to find the answer, she couldn't accept what was happening in front of her.

She shivered at the slightest touch of those unknown yet familiar arms.

"Hush now… I understand, I- forgive me that I have forgotten my love for you, it... it bothers me that you are crying here, though I do not know why… I feel like I have met you before, this feeling, I feel very uneasy… please tell me how we love each other, remind me everything, how you talk to me, how those hands caressed my cheeks…" he held Claire's hand and rubbed it on his cheek. "How nostalgic…"

"Y-Yuki…"

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT WITCH!! Search the forest!" a voice came from the distance.

"Where is she?!" a group called about.

Claire became startled and withdrew her scratched hands. "Quickly, hide me!"

"Why-"

"Hurry! Father wishes me to be found."

"Why?!"

"I am but a witch, they call me; I'm no princess in their eyes," she hushed.

"In your majestic beauty? Someone dares to call you a witch! It's unforgivable."

"Funny, you always called me a witch… before," she chuckled. "It seems you really have forgotten…"

Torches lit the night sky, people from the kingdom of Roahn ran about with forks and torches. Yelling, screaming that the forest unhand the damned girl.

"We should be far away from the townspeople…" Yuki whispered eyeing the people with forks.

Claire quickly withdrew her hand from Yuki.

"This is wrong! I have only asked you to hide me not to hide with me! I do not wish to see you die again… even though it was a fraud, a set up…" she huskily said. "You should not have come with me! You have left all your being because of me! I do not want you to suffer!"

"I am already suffering without you! I would rather die in your place, tied up to that stake and burnt to crisp than to see the sight of you suffering there!"

"Please, no… I cannot bear the thought of it! Witches live an eternity and normal people cannot!"

"You are not a witch! And even if you are I would not call myself ineligible to be with you! I am not what you call normal! I shall break the laws of the earth for you, live through time."

"Now you are talking; have you forgotten what they did to you before everything happened? Before you even forgot?!"

"I am a fool for forgetting my love for you, but look; love did find its way back to us, its fate that brought us together once more. Like eternal love!" C.C. dramatically looked away from Lelouch.

"Fate and eternity," She chuckled, _"_Was I wrong to live an eternity?" she said to herself.

"Living an eternity does not contribute to an eternal love… My Princess…" overhearing her thoughts, Yuki replied.

"But… what of death? Does love end at death?" tears escaped her eyes.

"Our love will not perish with death, it shall live on…" he nervously replied. He knew what was about to happen, it was nearing them he could feel it.

"Yuki, My love… The punishment is nearing me; I will be burned at the stake for crimes I have not known I committed. Spare your mercy… allow me tell you 'I love you' this one last time… my love, my warlock, I love you till the ends of time…"

_"The guards quickly grasped the maiden; the lovers have not noticed that they have been caught," narrated Nina._

"Unhand me! Damn you people!" He shook violently. "Claire!!! Claire!!!" he screamed.

* * *

"_Yuki was brought in front of her, as the stake burned his love, Claire, he cried, screamed and cursed all the people who made them suffer. He picked up his strength and started to stab everything that is wrong in front of his eyes. Madness was the only definition given to him."_

The guards ran for him and constrained his actions, he spat at them, "You're the curse of your land you are the ones who made the gods curse your land!" he shouted. "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS SHE WAS INNOCENT! SHE'S INNOCENT!!!"

"_The sun rose from the east, the stake had seized its flames all that was left was the burned body of her dear one…" _

"Claire, please open your eyes for me… open them…Claire" flashbacks invaded his mind. All the times that he had shared with Claire came back. It was too late, why was he weak. He couldn't even protect his love one. He bit lip preventing the sobs to escape. He kissed her one last time as he took hold of the knife within his grasped.

"The birds flew madly as if a storm had come. The air dropped dead silent." Nina finally said. "Fin"

* * *

The curtain closed and people cheered. It was tragic but amazing.

* * *

Music filled the air as the students and guest gathered around the bonfire. There were silhouettes dancing.

Lelouch approached a certain green haired woman who was watching by the side.

"Would you mind dancing with me? I mean…" he blushed. "It'll be the first and the last time." he stated, he felt his heart dropped at his last comment. He knew he cannot ask for more.

"Sure" replied C.C. They walked together to the dance floor. A slow dance. It felt like time slowed. They savoured it.

"I wish this would never end, let's stay like this forever…" his smile breaking as he gazed within her eyes. "I love you" he chocked the words. Boys do not cry.

A tear escaped him, and fell on C.C.s pale cheeks. Her eyes widened, she felt it, she felt his pain, what had she done? She was lying to him and to herself but why did it hurt, this lie. She had been lying ever since and she didn't felt bothered by it but why not. She gasped as if she was prevented to breathe. She didn't know what was coming. A tear slept down her face. She sobbed. She cried silently as she buried her face on his neck.

He felt cold tears on his neck. His love one was crying. He looked up and he too began to tear up.

"Lelouch… I'll say this once and only once" she inhaled, her heart beating madly."I love you" she whispered. She hugged him tightly. "but I-"

"Hush now… I don't want you to ruin the moment… Let's keep it at this point… please C.C.?" he croaked.

"Hmm…" she silently agreed and swayed with his rhythm. They were contented for the moment and left it there.

* * *

_Fin

* * *

_

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Serinyes2010-

8:20 pm May 09, 2010


	20. Something Special but not the Epilogue

BIG IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's not the EPILOGUE

Yep! After a few month's break from writing fanfics and not replying to your dear comments. I'm gonna give you answers here.

First off!

Thank you for reading until the end and reviewing! I really appreciate it and it made my heart leap with joy! Seriously. I know there are some who loved it [the story and writing style] and some who doesn't like it that much. But hey we have different taste so I understand. We're truce on the matter. =) But thank you for at least giving it a peek or two. T^T THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Yup and for the comments here's some answers to the ones who questions. It is a bit odd because I haven't ready those comments. I read them just now when I viewed the reviews archive of this story. It seems that my mail's not functioning right. So I'm very sorry that I haven't replied for over a few months.

Tsubaki Juri : about that script on the play... I don't remember if I already answered your question but the script just flowed with the story so it's kinda a script within the story and vice versa. Though I think I could remake it as a whole, if you are still interested in it.

ForgottenxMemories : Your comment on chapter 17: I really laughed when I read that comment. It made me smile just by reading it again. And I'm looking forward for your reviews. I still hope still have that humor, drama and romance in one package in my vocabulary. =)

Rachel Noelle : Again thank you for being a great beta-reader. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I learned so much too

Merines Shinku; maria jeanne;Key Of The Heart ;Animecherryblossem33 Princess Miele Trey Of The Rebellion ;akire ;Straider ;chichi511 alexzhou04 Colima ;gurenmark1 ;Ralmidaz ;jean virrey ;rebellexfleur; tehnamesseli ;epsilon7466Mk2 ;sakurahanaalice;lacusandkira nequam-tenshi ; And many more dear readers... [I'm very sorry if you're not listed T^T My eyes hurts just by looking up every single one]. : I'm sad to say that there won't be any epilogues. I came to rethink it after several months of haitus if I should put the epilogue. I said to myself. Sad endings with this kind of OFF SETTING/ OUT OF CHARACTER story is enough to make it a story of my own imagination. And after reading it. It really has a fixed ending because the play ended like that and as I've said on the story itself it's like the play came to haunt them with the reality of it. Just think of it that the play says it all =).

Oh yeah, about that Christmas Fiction I was talking about, I never really finished it because things happened and well it ended up being deleted. Sadly. It was about C.C. and Cheese-kun's secret for Lelouch's Christmas. It's Humor and Romance. Oh well... I'm very sorry if I hadn't kept the promise.

So anyway... I'm just dropping by to officially end this story, so no one would ask if there would be an epilogue. But maybe, just maybe. I'll patter another story from this one. A Season's Romance maybe? still off set and occness would be present. I want to think of it as Code Geass off set while shooting the real thing? hahaha. Sounds fun isn't it?

Well that's for this long review again. Credits goes to my readers because you are all so awesome and you made it through my epic, a little confusing and non-professional written story! I love you readers! 3

Lelouch and C.C. forever! Yes?

Sincerely,

seirahErinyes/ Cisqua


End file.
